The New Intern
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: MyMusic Show fanfic. Indie hires a new intern for MyMusic, and Intern 2 falls hard for her. Emo, the new intern, is asked to do an important job for MyMusic. Will she be up for it? And will her relationship with Intern 2 last? Intern 2/OC, Scene/Indie, Techno/Dubstep, Metal/OC, Idol/OC, Hip-Hop/OC. Chapter 12 is now UP! Vote in my profile poll! It'll help me with the story!
1. Chapter 1: Intern 3?

**A/N: Hello! I just recently got into watching MyMusic Show on YouTube. So I made an OC and decided to add her into my first MyMusic fanfic! This is a love triangle with my two favorite characters/crushes on the show! Intern 2/OC/Dubstep love triangle!**

_Chapter One: Intern 3?_

**"OHMYGODIAMSOEXCITED!"** Scene screamed, jumping up and down for joy. Scene was being her usual bubbly self, only... more bubbly. But for her co-worker, Intern 2, it was business as usual. Now that he mentioned it, everyday was business as usual. He hadn't really done much that didn't concern work, and he hadn't done anything spontaneous. Well, Metal had kissed him full on the lips after Intern 2 turned down his daughter, Rayna, but that wasn't initiated by him.

Intern 2 stared at the emo-looking girl with whom he shared a cubicle with and replied, "Calm down, Scene. All that's happening is that we're getting a new intern. What's so great about that?" Scene looked down at the uptight male who was sitting, now typing away on his keyboard. She said, "**I MIGHT MAKE A NEW FRIEND TODAY!**" back in her peppy tone.

Everyone at MyMusic had nicknames based on the type of music they liked best. Their boss/the founder of MyMusic, Indie, liked indie music. Metal liked metal music. Idol liked pop music. Scene liked scene music, which was kind of emo rock, but when ever questioned as to if she were emo, she would always put her fingers on her cheeks, pointing to her smile, and exclaim, "**I'M SCENE**! You **SEE**?"

But Intern 2 didn't really have a specific taste in music. He liked a little bit of everything. No one could come up with a nickname for someone who liked all different kinds of music, so they dubbed him "Intern 2," because he was the second intern they had hired, the first being Scene. Intern 2 decided that he would call the new intern "Intern 3."

Scene stood in front of the entrance, shaking nervously, or excitedly, most likely both ways. Intern 2 looked at his co-worker and asked, "Do you **REALLY** have to do that, Scene?" She nodded, very eagerly, her mind set to be the first person that the new intern would meet from MyMusic. She said, her eyes not lingering from the doors, "**YES!** I want to be the **FIRST** person the new intern meets!"

Intern 2 decided to let it slide for now and watch his co-worker's joy that someone new was coming.

* * *

"So, we have a new intern coming in. Her name is Emo. I have the feeling that she and Scene will get along great," Indie said into the camera. As soon as Indie was done speaking, Intern 2 came into the small studio room with his boss's fresh cup of Kombucha. "Here you go, Ind-" he said, holding out the cup, waiting for his boss to take it.

"**SHUT UP, INTERN 2**!" Indie screamed, almost making his intern spill the contents of the mug. Indie took the cup from Intern 2 and then said, "Come on, Intern 2. You're my footrest now." The intern sighed and got down on his hands and knees. His boss put his feet onto his back and began to talk to the camera again. "Good. Now, where were we?"

The scarf-clad man took a sip of the Kombucha in his cup. Like usual, he had a hard time keeping it down. Luckily for Indie, Intern 2 had remembered to get the cup entitled "Vomit" for his boss. The intern handed it to his boss, who then spit up the liquid into the cup, and some puke. Intern 2 looked away, not wanting to see his boss upchuck anything.

Indie looked down at Intern 2, who was still on his hands and knees, and said, "Thanks, Intern 2." Intern 2, trying to be respectful of his boss, replied, "You're welco-" but Indie yelled back at him, "**DON'T MAKE MY GOOD MOOD TURN SOUR, INTERN 2**." The intern knew that this meant to be quiet and he silenced himself.

* * *

"We have a new intern!" Idol said, in her nasally, valley girl accent. "So gotta get a pic of this kid and update the company Facebook and Twitter." Idol did a little "Raise The Roof" thing with her hands and arms and then just sat there, going on and on about Justin Bieber's new album and how One Direction needed to make more music.

"So, I guess we have a new intern," Metal said. His voice was really gruff and low, which intimidated a lot of the people around. His hair was gelled to form straight peaks on his head, that were scattered all over the place. Metal was the only person other than Intern 2 who didn't seem too excited about the company getting a new intern. "Whatever."

"Bmm **ZICK** Buurrr Bzzz Duuuuum," Dubstep said. Dubstep always talked like this, but luckily for everyone else at the company, his friend Techno could translate what he was saying so people understood. Techno, a Japanese girl who was always seen with Dubstep, said, "That's right, Dubstep! We're **SUPER** excited to see what kind of music the new intern likes."

Dubstep nodded and then began to speak more dubstep. "Bzzz **CHICK** Grrr Dum Dum Rrrrrg." Techno laughed a little. The cameraman didn't ask what Dubstep had just said.

* * *

"**I AM SO EXCITED TO MEET THE NEW INTERN**! I bet they're **AMAAAAZING**~!" Scene said, in a sing-song tone. Her wide smile widened even more just thinking about how much fun the two would have together. Well, if only she knew what kind of music the intern even liked. Then, she began to talk about Fall Out Boy and how they should reunite.

Hip Hop was next. He sat down and the cameraman asked him what he thought of the new intern. "ASS." was all Hip Hop said. Ass seemed to be Hip Hop's favorite word. The cameraman didn't even bother with asking him anymore questions, because he knew the answers: ASS, ASS, and ASS.

Next up to speak was Intern 2, who was the only person AGAINST the arrival of the intern. When the cameraman began to ask him his opinion on the new intern, Intern 2 shushed him and began to speak for himself.

* * *

"This new **INTERN** that they're hiring? I bet that they're a spy for some other company. What the hell was Indie even **THINKING**, hiring someone that he barely knows as an intern? He doesn't know this person! He even said that he had just met them on the street and they had talked for a while! What **WAS** a while? Just two **MINUTES**? And he considers **HIRING** them?

"I knew Indie was a bad guy, but he's resorted to hiring random people off of the **STREETS**! Dammit!" And with that, Intern 2 took his leave, walking out of the small studio and going back to his workspace, where he was planning on resuming his typing.

* * *

"**OMG**!" Idol yelled as soon as Intern 2 had gotten out of the studio. "What?" Intern 2 asked, staring at Idol as if she were a foreign creature. A **POISONOUS** foreign creature. Idol grabbed Intern 2's hand and dragged him to the front entrance, where Scene and Metal were talking to a random girl. "It's the new intern!" she yelled, letting go of his hand and gesturing towards the girl.

Her hair was to her elbows and was dyed neon red. Dubstep and Techno would approve of that, thought Intern 2. Her eyes were bright blue-green. They were the best eyes that Intern 2 had ever seen in his life. He hadn't noticed anyone else's eyes that much before, but somehow, he was just drawn to them. Her skin was pale and her cheeks and nose were covered in freckles, which she stated, at that moment, that she hated.

Her clothes were much like Scene's, only with more red. The girl had white headphones around her neck, a black tee that had the AFI logo on it, black and red striped fingerless gloves, red and black plaid ripped up skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a red skinny tie. Her eyes were underlined with black eyeliner, and her lips were coated with ruby red lipstick.

Intern 2 was beginning to think that maybe the new intern wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter focused on how INTERN 2 looks at the new intern, next chapter will tell more about her and how DUBSTEP looks at her. Reviews and favorites are appreciated GREATLY in my counterpart, and if you liked this, be sure to add it to your alerts! There's plenty more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**A/N: Hello, all! Welcome to the second chapter of The New Intern! I am not good with words, so I'll allow the story to speak for itself!**

_Chapter Two: First Impressions_

For a while, Intern 2 just stared at the girl. She didn't seem to notice, but Scene and Metal did. Metal walked over to Intern 2 and waved his hand in front of his eyes. Intern 2 snapped out of his trance and looked over at the other man. "What?" he asked him. Metal pointed to the new intern and said, "You were staring at Emo?" Intern 2 looked at the girl again, this time not staring.

"Her music style is emo? That'd explain the AFI shirt and most of her getup." Metal said, "Yeah. You just now noticed it?" Intern 2 had noticed it earlier, but he was too busy staring into her eyes... Idol, who was standing at the other side of Intern 2, looked back and forth at them both, staring at Emo in jealousy.

* * *

"Intern 2 was staring at this girl. I mean, **INTERN 2**, who is handsome and calm, **LIKES EMO**, who's really ugly and wild? **HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN**?" Idol yelled to the film crew, sitting in the small studio. Idol began to cry, her mascara running down her cheeks, making her look like a raccoon. One of the men in the film crew handed her a tissue. She said thank you and blew her nose.

After a few seconds of crying, Idol got angry. She stared right into the camera and a little closer to the lense than what was needed, and said, "**EMO**...** LISTEN HERE. INTERN 2 IS MINE, AND WILL STAY MINE. I WILL CUT YOU EVEN DEEPER THAN YOU DID WHENEVER YOU HEARD THAT FALL OUT BOY BROKE UP**. You heard me, bitch. **I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME**."

* * *

"Okay, so... I might have been a little too hard on this girl. She sounds pretty nice and she's really friendly. She's really nice-looking, too..." The film crew was shocked. **INTERN 2**, who stated that he had no time for relationships and was firmly against dating co-workers, **LIKED ONE OF HIS CO-WORKERS**? Intern 2 could tell from the look on their faces that they were surprised. "Calm down. I'll explain why I like this girl.

"She's really kind, and she seems so nice to everyone. I really think she'll be an asset to the team here. She and Scene get along **REALLY** well, and there's something about her that's really interesting. Maybe it's her eyes... I mean, come on. Her eyes are some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And I usually don't notice someone's eyes. I want to get to know her more.

"Which is why I'm going to ask her if she'd like to go get some coffee or something. Nothing too major. Just get a coffee and talk. It's not a **DATE** or anything."

* * *

After a little bit of talking, Emo decided that she'd better go meet Techno and Dubstep. She **WOULD** be working with them a lot, anyway. She said goodbye to Scene, who she now dubbed her best friend, Metal, who she thought was pretty awesome, Intern 2, who she thought was good-looking and interesting, and Idol, who she thought was kind of a bitch, and walked down the hallway, looking for Techno and Dubstep's office.

When Emo got there, she stood outside the door. She could hear booming bass and electronic sounds everywhere and see strobe lights and glowsticks. Obviously, they were having a rave in their office. She knocked on the door. She was answered by a Japanese girl who held a green glowstick in her hand and had clear sequins stuck on both of her eyebrows. She eyed Emo suspiciously and asked, "Are you the new intern?"

Emo nodded and asked if she could come in. The girl yelled at the DJ to stop the music. It stopped almost immediately. Then, she yelled at everyone to get out, except for the DJ. The girl gestured for Emo to walk into the room. Emo stepped in glitter everywhere she went. "I'm Techno, and that's Dubstep," the Japanese girl said, smiling. She pointed to the DJ.

* * *

"Bzzz boom **CHICK **wub wub voom wizzz buuuum," Dubstep said, standing right next to Techno, in the tiny studio where they filmed everyone's confessionals. Techno smiled a little when the cameraman asked her to translate. "He said that he has a feeling that he's going to like working with the new intern." The film crew was once again shocked. **Dubstep liked Emo too**?

Dubstep somehow whispered some dubstep language in Techno's ear. Techno translated so the crew could hear what he had to say. "She's really pretty, and nice... and she's really badass." Dubstep nodded, as if he knew that Techno had given a perfect translation. "Bwah bzzzz **BOOM **krrrr wub dum pum." Techno laughed at this. "He just told me that he wants to ask Emo out! How sweet is that?"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! OOOOH! THE SUSPENSE! :D**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it or I need to make some adjustments. If you liked it, then favorite the story or follow for more MyMusic!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter 3 of The New Intern! Here you go!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Meeting_

"Hi everyone! I'm Emo, the new intern here at MyMusic!" Emo said, a little too cheery for someone who is supposed to be emo, into the camera. The film crew could see why Intern 2 and Dubstep liked her so much. She was as pretty as the two guys said she was. "I work with Techno, Dubstep, and Metal with the computer graphics and all things electronic!

"What do I think of Metal? He's pretty damn cool! And he's funny. I could see us becoming friends. Scene? She's **THE BEST**! We get along in almost **EVERY** way. Sometimes, I think I'm scene, too! She just rubs off on me. Techno and Dubstep? Techno's pretty nice. She's really cool, too. Dubstep is kinda different. I haven't heard him talk.

"Idol? Oh... no offense to anyone who **LIKES** Idol, but she's kind of a bitch. I really don't like her too much, and I don't think she likes me, either. Indie... He's okay. I think he's kinda anti-social. Hip-Hop... I have the feeling he has an obsession with the word ass. It's just a thought. Now... Intern 2." Emo sighed after she said his name. She liked Intern 2. **A LOT**. "He's really nice, and handsome. At least, that's what I think. I want to get to know him a little better.

"So, yeah. I'm looking forward to working with everyone here at MyMusic!"

* * *

Emo looked around the small office that Techno and Dubstep shared. She would have to get used to raves and strobe lights from now on. Dubstep shook Emo's hand and finally spoke. "Bmmm wub zmmm **CHICK** wub." Emo wasn't used to hearing anything like what Dubstep had just said. To her, dubstep was a different language. She turned to Techno, who said, "He said, 'Hi, I'm Dubstep. Nice to meet you."

Emo returned the smile that was spread across the red-head's face and replied, "Nice to meet you, too, Dubstep. I'm Emo." He said something else in dubstep, which Techno translated as, "I guess you know Scene?" Emo laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah. We're really good friends." Finally, Techno said something that **WASN'T** a translation of Dubstep talking.

"Yeah, you two seem really similar. There's some space for a desk over there-"-she pointed to an empty corner of the room-"-and if you have any questions for us, feel free to ask." Emo smiled. Techno seemed really nice to her, for someone who was so different from her. Dubstep was really nice, too... and kinda cute. But Emo could tell that Techno had a thing for him.

All of a sudden, while Emo was getting her stuff on her desk, Indie's voice came over the intercom. "Attention employees. Please report to the meeting room." Emo looked at Techno and Dubstep. "Don't worry, Emo. Follow us. We'll show you where it is," Techno said, smiling. Dubstep nodded, and eagerly went to Emo's side. He even opened the door for her.

Emo thanked him as Techno lead the two through the halls of MyMusic. When they got there, Hip-Hop, Idol, and Indie were already there. Intern 2, Scene, and Metal hadn't made it there yet.

* * *

"Now, as you know, we're competing with one of the biggest music companies in the world right now... The Microphone Company." The staff nodded, being reminded for the **FIFTH** time of Indie's hatred for their rival company. "We've been challenged. They want us to find a new artist, sign them to MyMusic, and produce an album." The whole group stared at Indie, as if he had just confirmed their biggest fears.

"**WHAT**? **SAY WHAT**? **SAY WHAT**? **WHAT**?" Metal started screaming, repeatedly. Everyone waited to speak until he was done. "Sorry. Continue," Metal said, blushing a little at his unwanted attention. Then, Indie tried to calm the room down. "I was thinking we could get one of **YOU** to do it, and just cover your voices with auto-tune, or something like that." As soon as Metal heard "auto-tune," he got up and said, "I'm out."

Scene and Intern 2 decided not to do it, either. Hip-Hop, Techno, and Dubstep were firmly against **SINGING**. Hip-Hop only liked rap music, and Techno and Dubstep didn't like singers either, preferring electronic sounds over someone's vocals. That left Idol and Emo. Idol had wanted to sing professionally for such a long time, but her singing voice, to be truthful, was **NOT** very good.

But no one had heard Emo's singing voice. They didn't know what their new co-worker had in store. "Emo? Are you up for it?" Emo was shocked at the sudden decision to pick **HER** for the job. But she wanted to prove herself worthy of working at MyMusic, so she nodded and said, "I'll do it." The crowd cheered. That is, everyone except for Idol.

* * *

**I figured that I had to add something to make Emo worthwhile in this story! If you liked this, please leave a review. Every single review is appreciated and constructive criticism is VERY helpful to me! If you LOVED it, please favorite! It would mean SO much to me! Thanks for reading and look for more The New Intern! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Emo The Matchmaker?

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to Chapter 4 of The New Intern! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone from this story except for Emo, who is my original character.**

**Okay, I got a review stating that people were confused on the bolded words. The bold adds emphasis to the word. Whenever someone says a word in bold, they say it louder and more expressively than the unbolded words. Sorry for any confusion this might have caused!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Emo The Matchmaker?_

"Why is Emo getting all the attention? No one knows if she's a good singer! **THIS IS HER FIRST DAY ON THE JOB**! **HOW THE HELL WOULD THEY KNOW THAT SHE'S A GOOD SINGER**?" Idol yelled at the film crew, expressing her anger towards the new intern through words. "My voice is **AMAZING**! Laaaaaa laaaa laaa~!" she sang in a squeaky voice, making the crew cover their ears.

Idol was very angry with Emo. Emo had been stealing all the attention away from her, **AND** Emo had been trying to steal her man, Intern 2. This girl was a true bitch, and Idol intended to let everyone else see her true colors.

* * *

"Okay, so that emergency meeting that Indie called us all in for was about a job. They want **ME** to become a music artist... I'm honored, really, but... I don't know if I can do this," Emo said, looking at the film crew. She was worried that they wouldn't like her voice and fire her. Emo wanted so badly to prove herself worthy of working with everyone and didn't want to lose her job and her friends.

"If I do well, though, then I won't get to work with everyone else as much, though. Life is so complicated here at MyMusic..." she said, sighing. Emo had to make a decision, and if she didn't choose fast, she might have it made **FOR** her.

* * *

"Hey, Emo!" Scene yelled in her peppy voice, waving at her friend. Emo waved back and walked over to her. "Hey, Scene! What's going on?" Scene was happy someone was interested in what she was up to, and so she replied, "Well, I got my YouTube to link to my Tumblr which updates my Facebook, which directs to my Twit-"

Indie just happened to pass by and heard her talk about her social media networks, and forcefully put his hands on her desk, leaned forward to be right in her face, and yelled, "**SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP**!" Scene began to burst into tears, and not just because it was 2:00. Indie left, seemingly with no concern for his employee whatsoever.

As soon as it turned 2:01, Scene stopped crying and went back to watching Nyan Cat. Emo looked at her friend, who seemed just fine. She looked around. Intern 2 was probably going to get Indie some kombucha, so she asked, "What's wrong, Scene?" Scene looked up at Emo and said, "Nothing. I'm perfectly fiiiiine~!" in a sing-song tone that everyone had by now gotten used to.

But Emo knew something was wrong. "Why are you so upset whenever Indie yells at you or says you've done something wrong?" Scene immediately moved her eyes from the screen and stared at the taller female who stood in front of her desk. "It was 2:00 whenever he yelled at me. I always cry at 2:00." She didn't want to admit to her friend that she was harboring feelings for her boss.

Emo could tell from the look in her eyes. "You like Indie, don't you?" Scene knew that she had been defeated and nodded slowly. "But he doesn't like me back." Emo didn't want to be tangled up in Scene's romance problems, but she wanted her friend to be happy. Or at least, happier than she usually was. "Why don't you just ask him out for dinner or talk to him during coffee break? Or... in his case, kombucha break?"

* * *

Emo was now in the office she shared with Techno and Dubstep. She already had her territory of the office, but where the hell was her desk? She looked over at the two, who were picking out artists to put into their playlist for the next rave they would be hosting. "Um, where can I find myself a desk?" she asked them. They paid no attention to her. They were too busy telling jokes in dubstep to each other and laughing.

'Awww,' Emo thought. She could tell that Techno liked Dubstep, and that Dubstep liked Techno at least a little. 'Why don't they just ask each other out and admit that they both like each other? They'd be so cute together!' Emo wasn't a matchmaker, but she seemed to be. She had given advice to Scene, who most likely took it, no matter what the consequences of her desicion were, so why couldn't she give advice to Techno, Dubstep, or **BOTH** of them?

She asked again, "Where can I find a desk for me?" They heard her that time and Techno answered, "Ask Metal. He might be able to help you." Dubstep then spoke more Dubstep and Techno giggled with delight.

* * *

**Okay, I decided to end this chapter here! Reviews/favorites are appreciated and welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Never Gonna Give You Up

**A/N: Why hello there! Please vote for which song you want to see Emo sing to prove herself to Indie in the poll on my profile page! :D Here you go, chapter 5! WARNING: HUGE DOSE of Emotern 2? I don't really know what the couple should be called. If you have any ideas, leave it in a review! :D**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Never Gonna Give You Up..._

Emo walked over to Metal's desk. "Hey, Metal." Metal looked up from his mirror. He was spiking up his hair. "Oh! Hey, Emo," he replied, looking up at the younger female who stood at his desk. "Tech and Dub said I could ask you if there's any desks around?" Metal seemed confused by her nicknames for Techno and Dubstep. She figured that she should have nicknames for their nicknames.

"Techno and Dubstep?" he asked her. She nodded, and replied, "Yeah. You have any desks?" He nodded and said, "I got a desk when I figured no one would give me one. Turns out that they gave me one before I had the chance to bring the one I bought in. I could add some stuff to it, make it more you, if you want. Or you could do it," Metal said. "I can add stuff of my own, but thanks for the offer. I'll take it!" she said, smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Emo..." Intern 2 greeted her, stopping her near the coffee maker. "Hey, Intern 2!" she said, smiling. She was happy to see him, and hoped to get to know him. She had nowhere to go. "Um... how's things with Techno and Dubstep?" he asked, trying to make some conversation before he asked her out for coffee. "Good. I just got a desk from Metal, so... yeah.

"How are things with you, Intern 2?" she asked, a little excitedly. "Good... Scene's been watching Nyan Cat all day so she's been quiet, leaving me some peace." Emo nodded. She knew how Scene got whenever she was bored. Scene would always groan and moan until the other person either walked away or did something with her to keep her entertained.

"Yeah, Scene can be really loud." They both smiled, talking about a little bit of everything for a few minutes. "I know this may be rushing things," Intern 2 said, readying himself to ask her out. "Would you want to go with me for coffee or something?" Emo instantaneously nodded and said, "I'd love to."

Just then, Idol walked into the break room.

* * *

"**INTERN 2 JUST ASKED EMO OUT**!" Idol screamed, angrily, into the camera. "**AND SHE SAID YES**! **AGGGGGHHHHHHH**!" Idol was pissed off and everyone knew it. The film crew didn't bother to ask Idol any questions. They just let her blow off steam by yelling into the lens. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT**! **HOW THE HELL DID THAT EVER HAPPEN**? Ugh..." she said, calming down.

"I guess I better update the company Facebook..."

* * *

"I did it!" Intern 2 cried, happily. "I asked Emo out, and she said **YES**!" Intern 2 wasn't usually like this. He was so energetic and happy that the film crew began to supsect that he had been talking to Scene a lot more than he should. "I can't believe it!" But then, the blue-eyed uptight man got serious. "But, I mean... It's not like a date or anything, though."

But he could tell from the looks on their faces that the film crew was thinking, "Yeah. **RIIIIIIGHT**."

* * *

The next day was Emo and Intern 2's coffee date, and Emo was excited as she could ever be. She had even put on her best dress. It was black and red striped and had thin straps on the top, with a black corset separating the top from the skirt. It had black ruffles and red lace. She was still wearing her black combat boots, though, but she had on black fishnet stockings.

She looked better than she ever had, or at least, in her opinion. When she went outside, Intern 2's car was parked in front of her house. He stood at the end of the sidewalk wearing khakis, black penny loafers, and a red sweater vest over a white button-up dress shirt. His brunette hair was slicked back as usual, though it was a little messier than usual. It wasn't different, but it looked nice on him.

When he saw Emo, his jaw dropped. "Hi, Intern 2!" she said, in an energetic way that reminded Intern 2 of Scene. He couldn't believe it. She had gotten all dressed up... **FOR HIM**! And she looked amazing. He was stunned. "H-Hey, Emo... Might I say that you look** AMAZING**? If I knew that you were going to be dressing up like this, I would've dressed up, too!"

She smirked at the tall brunette man in front of her as he gestured for her to get in the passenger's seat of his car. It was an old convertible, with light blue paint. Emo liked it, a lot. Intern 2 sat in the driver's seat, next to her. "It's going to be a long way until the coffee shop, so be prepared," he said, grabbing his seatbelt. She followed him and put on her seatbelt.

* * *

"So, Intern 2..." she said, when they got to the first stoplight, "that CAN'T be your real name. If I tell you my real name, would you tell me YOURS?" He looked at her. He was guessing her name would be different, like a name that could be used for both genders. He liked Logan and Spencer, but he wasn't sure if they quite matched up to the grandeur that was sitting next to him.

"Okay," he said, smiling at his date. She held out a hand for him to shake said, "My name is Echo. Echo Riesman. And you are?" He liked the name, Echo. It really suited her. "Hello, Echo, my name is James Evans," he said, shaking her hand. She smiled and said, "James, huh? Mind if I call you Jimmy?" He liked the way she said his name. It sounded beautiful when it came out of her mouth. He smiled even wider than he was before, and replied, "Sure, feel free."

They talked and laughed for the remainder of the trip and on the date, they drank coffee and talked. It turned out that the two had a lot in common! Intern 2/Jimmy even asked her out on a SECOND date! Well, of course, Emo/Echo was going to say yes. What else WOULD she have said to someone she liked so much?

* * *

Their first date was over, and they were in front of Echo's house. Jimmy smiled, happy that for once someone didn't just call him "Intern 2." She got out of the convertable and said, "So, where should we go next time?" Jimmy smiled and replied, "How about we go somewhere you like?" Echo nodded and said, "I'd like that." Jimmy walked her to her front door.

There, on the third step of the four that lead to the door to Echo's house, at exactly 2:43 and 12 seconds P.M., they had their first kiss. She initiated it, pulling him towards her. They stayed lip-locked for about 10 seconds, not too long, not too short. It's funny, she thought, how 10 seconds seemed like forever. When the two pulled away, they both had blissful looks on their faces.

"Goodbye... Jimmy," Echo said, waving at him, halfway through her doorway. He was walking back towards his car, but turned around and waved back. When she got inside, she screamed and called up Scene.

"Hey, Scene... You'll never believe this... I'M IN LOVE!"

* * *

**I decided to end the chappie here, and thanks for reading! I got a LOT of requests for Intern 2 and Emo to start dating, so here you go! Happy birthday to you! (Although in some cases it may not be your birthday.)**

**Speaking of birthdays, mine is coming up! ON AUGUST 17TH! :D I don't want any presents, although some positive feedback would be nice... :)**

**But thanks for reading, and SHIPPERS MAY SHIP! (Please do not fangirl, as one of the readers fangirled a while back and they exploded with joy when they found this chapter. It'll take the maintenence team probably about a week to scrub the remains of Tiffany off of the floors. DON'T LET THIS BE YOU. #themoreyouknow)**


	6. Chapter 6: Emo Belts It Out

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! The remnants of our unfortunate fangirl Tiffany is off of the floors, so you know what that means! CHAPTER SIX OF THE NEW INTERN!**

**I had a poll for what song you guys wanted Emo to sing, and the winner was... (drum roll) "HELLO" BY EVANESCENCE! Yeah, both of the people who voted picked "Hello," and no one else was voting, so yeah.**

**Excuse me for all of the capital letters... I'm a loud person. :D**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Emo Belts It Out_

"Okay, so, Intern 2 and I went out for coffee yesterday... **AND HE TOLD ME HIS REAL NAME**! Also, **WE'RE GOING OUT AGAIN**!" Emo screamed happily to the film crew. They suspected her of being Scene in disguise. "I can't believe it! Me and Intern 2 are a real thing now! Emotern 2? I don't really know... Hmm. I'll have to think about that. So, anyway, we went out for cof-" Emo was cut off by Intern 2's entrance into the crowded interview room.

"Hey, babe... uh, you're supposed to go see Indie. He says he needs to talk to you." Emo nodded. She looked at Intern 2, but he was looking somewhere other than her eyes. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at her boobs. He wasn't to blame. She was wearing a red My Chemical Romance tee with a black tie that had a low collar, and to the male workers at MyMusic's delight (especially Hip-Hop's), a Union Jack miniskirt that was short enough to expose her butt.

"Hey, Intern 2, my eyes are up here," she said, walking over to him and pointing at her face. He immediately broke his gaze at her chest and said, "Sorry..." she smiled, kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain, and said, "Thanks, babe." She walked to Indie's office. Intern 2 couldn't help but stare at her backside. Emo sensed that he was doing that and replied, "Stop staring at my ass, Intern 2."

Of course, Intern 2 didn't stop staring.

* * *

Emo walked into Indie's office hesitantly, worried that she'd get attacked by a massive pile of ironic fedoras and scarves. Instead, she walked into the room and saw Indie wearing very comfortable fitting pants, much to her surprise. "Indie... um... your pants?" she said, once she was in the room. Indie's gaze followed her pointing downward.

He grabbed the baggy pants by the waistline and tugged at them, exclaiming, "AGH! COMFORTABLE FITTING PANTS!" Once he finally got them off, he was panting and he fell back in his chair. Emo thought Indie was a little melodramatic. _'Comfortable pants aren't that bad_...' she thought to herself. '_Jesus Christ... he ripped those things off like they were sucking the life out of him_.'

"What'd you want to talk about, Indie?" she asked him, sitting down in the chair that he had placed in front of his desk. His mug of kombucha was sitting in the middle, right next to the appropriately titled "Vomit" cup. He sat down, now in tight fitting pants that Emo didn't care for, and grabbed the cup of kombucha. "You need to audition first before we set you out for the job of being our-"-Indie used air quotes-"-'recording artist.'"

Emo nodded, and smiled. She already had an idea for what song she wanted to sing. Luckily, she knew how to play the piano to go with the song, and she had been singing along to it on her iPod for the whole night the night before. Emo smiled and said, "Yeah, I've been working on a song." Indie nodded and said, "Good, good. We can assemble the whole team and have their opinion."

Indie then called everyone to the studio. Emo stood outside of the doors, smiling from ear to ear. Intern 2 looked at his girlfriend, still trying to eye her chest as much as possible without being discovered, and said, "You'll do fine." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and opened the studio door. "You comin' in?" Emo nodded, took in a deep breath, and replied, "ONWARD! TO NARNIA!"

Intern 2 eyed her. "Um... Narnia?" She blushed a little and replied, "I meant... ONWARD! TO THE STUDIO!"

* * *

"Test, test. Can you hear me?" Emo said quietly into the microphone in front of her. Indie nodded and replied, "Yes, we can hear you. Now, what will you be singing?" Emo tested the piano and then said, "Hello by Evanescence." Scene jumped up and down. "EVANESCENCE! YIPPEE!" Indie had to slap her arm to calm her down.

Indie then replied, "Great, now show us what you've got." Emo cleared her throat and began to play the opening chords to "Hello."

_Playground, school bell rings, again.  
Rain clouds come to play, again.  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to, hello._

The group listened to every note. Scene had stopped jumping, and was now smiling from ear to ear. The piano kept playing. Intern 2 stared at his girlfriend in awe, amazed at how well she played the piano and sang.

_If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon, I know I'll wake, from this dream.  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide, don't cry._

The clock turned 2:00, and then Scene began to cry. But at 2:01, Scene didn't stop. Her eyeliner ran down her cheeks. Her boss looked at her, feeling sorry for her. He walked over to the sobbing girl and hugged her for a few seconds. This was the first time his employees had seen him show any emotion other than anger or boredom.

_Suddenly I find I'm not sleeping.  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday._

They stared at Emo, amazed at how well she was doing. They were shocked that she could hit the high notes dead-on, because her regular talking voice sounded deeper than the average female's.

Emo turned to face them. "Did you like it?" Intern 2 was the first to break the silence. He ran to his girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "We LOVED it."

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will have more couple pairings in it! Mainly Scindie, Emotern 2, a little bit of Techstep maybe. So, anyways, thanks for reading! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Remember. No fangirl explosions, please.**

**I'm gonna be adding 3 more OCs to the story, for Metal, Hip-Hop, and Idol. So for my new poll, I want to know... ****Which genres should the new characters like?**

**The poll is on my profile page, so go vote!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Love Love!

**A/N: Hey, fellow fanfictioners and MyMusic Show lovers! Welcome to the Black Parade! :D (Emo: *gasp* REALLY?) Nope, sorry, Emo... But if you want, we can listen to MCR later! (Emo: Yeah! :D)**

**All MCR set aside, welcome to Chapter 7 of The New Intern! **

**This chapter introduces one of the the biggest moments of Scindie and Techstep you'll ever see in this fanfic. There will be more, I can promise you that, but these are so far the biggest ones. This also includes some moments with Emotern 2 or whatever you wanna call it.**

** I decided not to introduce the 3 new characters until Chapter 8. Please vote in the poll on my profile page for what genres the new characters should be into!**

**Anyway, enjoy this cutesy chapter! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 7: I Love Love!_

Scene, through tiny sobs, walked over to Emo and replied, "I **LOOOOOOOOOVED** it! But, that song always makes Scene feel sad." Indie had followed Scene, with a still compassionate expression on his face. Indie patted the petite girl on the back and said, "Don't worry, Scene. You'll be okay." Scene then remembered a song by My Chemical Romance that she loved so much. She said the title-"-I'm not okay-"-and ran from the room, still crying.

Indie looked at Emo, said "You've got the job" rushedly, and ran to comfort Scene. Emo looked at him, then to her boyfriend. "Um... Indie seemed kinda concerned about Scene... How come?" Intern 2 shrugged. But then he grabbed his girlfriend and hugged her tightly. She checked her outfit to make sure the skimpy skirt wasn't exposing her ass or if her boobs were sticking out, and hugged him back when she found out that she wasn't exposed.

Emo smiled and kissed him, even longer than before, smiling against his mouth. "I love you, Jimmy," she said to Intern 2. He replied back, before he kissed her again, "I love you, too, Echo."

* * *

Scene sat with her back pressed against the purple wall behind her, her face buried in her hands, crying. Indie had finally caught up to her. He looked at her, sliding down the wall, so he could sit next to her. Her elbows rested on her knees. She didn't look up from her palms, which were now black from her mascara and eyeliner from her eyes, as she said, "Hey, Indie."

Indie hadn't actually felt so much concern or compassion towards anyone in his life. He'd always been too obsessed with his ironic ways that he forgot to actually care about others. But now, he was worried for her. "Hi, Scene. What happened back there?" Scene finally looked up, her makeup getting **TOTALLY** screwed up. "That song reminds me of my sister..."

Indie had never seen Scene so sad before. He took the scarf from around his neck and wiped at her tears and messy makeup. "Here. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't go around looking like that," he said. Scene began to blush. "You... think I'm pretty?" Indie looked at his employee. He didn't want to actually admit it, but he did like her, and he felt bad about yelling at her all those times.

"Yes... I do." Scene giggled with delight and smiled at her boss. "Thanks, Indie," she said. Indie, for the first time that Scene had ever been around to notice, smiled back at her. "It's good to have you back to your regular self, Scene." Scene nodded and replied, "Good to **BE** back, **Indiiiiiiieeeee**~!" And with that, she kissed her boss on the cheek and skipped merrily back to her desk.

Indie's hand immediately flew to the spot on his cheek where Scene had left a strawberry-flavored-lip-gloss stain. 'So **THIS** is how it feels to be liked,' he thought to himself. He didn't care where or when he was going to feel it next. He just wanted to feel it again.

* * *

Techno and Dubstep asked Intern 2 to stall Emo while they set up the decorations for her party. They had finished decorating everything, except for the banner. "Bmm zibida bzzz **CHICK** wub?" Dubstep asked Techno, who was now covered in red glitter from decorating the floor. "Hmm... who **IS** going to put up the banner?" she asked back at her red-headed friend.

"Zrrrg bmmm wub wub boom zmmm," he replied. "Oh, yeah. I remember that. That was pretty bad. I'll go up," Techno said, remembering the last experience Dubstep had with a ladder. He ended up falling flat on his face. Dubstep grabbed the ladder and set it up. Techno stepped up the ladder until she got to the ideal spot for the banner.

She leaned forward to pin it to the wall. She succeeded, but by then, she had leaned forward too much. "**AGH**! **DUBSTEP**! **I'M GONNA-**" Before Techno had the chance to finish her sentence, she fell. Dubstep raced to get underneath of her and catch her. He didn't want the same thing that happened to him to happen to his best friend. He liked her too much.

Techno closed her eyes, afraid of looking around her. When she opened them, she expected to be in agonizing pain, seeing Dubstep calling 9-1-1. But it wasn't so. Dubstep had actually **CAUGHT** her! Dubstep chuckled a little, saying, "Bmmm zrrrrrg wub **CHICK** girmmm zibida boom wub." Techno smiled, looking up at him. "Yeah, if it wasn't for you, I would've faceplanted. Thanks, Dubstep."

Techno got to her feet. There was a bit of a pause before Techno hugged him. It was a really tight hug, and if Techno would've moved forward any further, it would've been a tackle. She squeezed him and said, "You saved my life. Thank you." Dubstep was surprised by all of the affection Techno was showing towards him, but he didn't mind it. He actually **LIKED** it.

They stayed there for a while. When Techno let go, Dubstep found himself covered in the glitter that had once been all over Techno. The two laughed as they shook it all off and walked, hand in hand, through MyMusic to get everyone into the break room for Emo's party.

* * *

**Did you like it? Techstep and Scindie 4 LIFE! :D And of course, Emotern 2. :)**

**Again, PLEASE review! It means the WORLD to me! Your favorites are appreciated! Also, please vote for which genres the new characters should be! The top 3 will be used in the fanfic!**

**I love you guys, SO MUCH!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fan Attack!

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to CHAPTER 8 of The New Intern! I might change the title... I don't know. Anyway, I'd like to take the time to thank all of the reviewers/readers!**

**elwoodsgurl52: Thanks for the review! And can you believe that we're already to Chapter 8?**

**Annabeth Everdeen: (Nice username!) Thanks for your reviews! Techstep was included in the last chapter, and there WILL be more of them! Yeah, I have THE biggest crush on Intern 2. I feel like I can really relate to him in some ways. I like a little of everything, although my favorites are emo. And I'm a big fan of your stories!**

**HappyAssassin: I decided on Techstep for the Dubstep main pairing in this story, so... yeah! And Emotern 2 is probably my favorite pairing from the story anyways. Emotern 2 is just so exciting to write because they have so many differences!**

**Ilovecupcakes101: Hello there! Let me just say for one that I am a fan of your fics! Thanks for the review! Emotern 2, Techstep, and Scindie are the main focuses on here, which you said that you liked Emotern 2 and Techstep. I'm also adding in 3 new characters for Metal, Hip-Hop, and Idol, so... yeah. I might make another for Rayna, but for now, it's just the 3 for Metal, Hip-Hop, and Idol.**

**Rachel the anonymous reviewer: Thanks for your review! I love it when people read my work and I love it MORE when they say nice things about it! Although I'm open to constructive criticism. :)**

**DaCupcakesPhile: CONTINUOUS REVIEWS! :D YAY! Anyway, thanks for all those reviews! They mean SO much to me! Techstep and Scindie are two of MY favorites, too! And I figured since Intern 2 was gonna be angry (in the 1st chapter) he'd curse a little. And yes, Jacksfilms references are included! Jacksfilms references make EVERYTHING better! #themoreyouknow**

**Okay, that's all the reviewers I have so far! I hope to have more in the near future!**

**The results are in and the 3 genres I'll be using are...**

**Country, British and DJ! (Country/Metal, British/Idol *because of One Direction and other bands like that*, and DJ/Hip-Hop.)**

**DANG this is one long Author's Note... Whoops.**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter of The New Intern!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Fan Attack!_

"Hey, Emo, can we steal Intern 2 for a second?" Techno asked Emo as soon as they were done getting everyone else to the break room for the party. Emo's eyes immediately went to Techno and Dubstep's hands, which were still intertwined. Emo did a little victory dance in her head. "Yeah, sure!" she said, cheerfully. Things were unfolding just the way Emo thought they would.

Techno and Dubstep led Intern 2 out the door. "Okay," Techno said, "we've got everyone in the break room for the party. You can bring Emo in so we can start the surprise party." Intern 2 nodded and smiled. "Okay, thanks, guys." "Dmmm zib wub," Dubstep replied back to him. Techno saluted Intern 2 with her free hand and her and Dubstep walked down the hall, hands still held together.

"Hey, Emo, you wanna go grab a coffee in the break room?" Emo nodded and said, "That'd be great!" He put his arm around her and said, "Close your eyes." Emo did as she was told, but she didn't know what was going on. "Um... yeah, but... why?" Intern 2 put a hand to cover her eyes in case she opened them and then said, "You'll see soon enough."

Intern 2 led his girlfriend down the hallways to the breakroom, not taking his hand off of her eyes. "Can I look now, Jimmy?" she asked repeatedly, but everytime he'd say, "Not just yet." When they finally got there, he took his hand off of her eyes and said, "Okay, you can look now." Everyone else in the room was super excited to surprise her. Emo opened her eyes...

"**SURPRISE**!" everyone at MyMusic yelled happily. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, smiling. "See? Didn't I tell you?" Intern 2 said, smiling back at her. Indie and Scene stood together near the coffee machine, Indie's arm around Scene's shoulders. He wouldn't have normally done this, but he couldn't help but at least see how the younger girl who had earlier kissed his cheek would respond to it.

Techno and Dubstep stood almost right in front of Intern 2 and Emo, hands **STILL** together. "When did you guys **DO** all of this?" Emo asked them. "Bmm zmmm zibida bzz dmm," Dubstep said. "He's right, you know. We did **ALL** of this while you were still in the studio celebrating with Intern 2. You two are just the **CUTEST**!" Techno said afterwards.

Emo smiled at them and replied, "Well, it seems as if Scene and Indie are going somewhere, romance-wise. And look at **YOU** two! Do I sense a relationship forming?" Techno and Dubstep looked at each other. All they could do at that moment was blush and laugh. Intern 2 put his arm around Emo. "Congrats, babe," he said. "Thanks," she replied, before giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the entrance of the MyMusic building, 3 people, 2 girls and 1 boy, were trying to get in. They had been fans of MyMusic for so long and so deseprately wanted to be part of the team that they even convinced everyone to call them nicknames based on the types of music that they liked. The brains of the operation, the boy who was called British, picked desperately at the lock.

"Come on, now," he said, in his British accent. The two girls, Country and DJ, cheered British on as he picked at it with one of Idol's hairpins that he'd found lying on the street. It must've fallen out of her purse or something. He gave it another twist. "**YES**!" he exclaimed triumphantly as the lock on the door opened. He pushed it with ease, despite his less-than-muscular physique.

"**WE DID IT**!" Country yelled, stepping inside the building. Her Southern accent made it a little harder to understand her yelling, but they could still make out the words. Country, DJ, and British looked around. "Where the hell** IS** everyone?" DJ asked. "Maybe they're having a meeting or something," Country responded. "What the bloody hell is going on up there?" British asked, pointing to the room on the second floor where the party was going on.

"I don't know, but I wonder..." Country said back, following British and DJ up the stairs. They opened the door and when they saw everyone there, they almost fainted.

* * *

"Who are they?" Emo asked her boyfriend, who had just come back to her side from getting some coffee. "I don't know." He tapped Indie on the shoulder. "You know these people, Indie?" Intern 2 asked his boss, who had just finished vomiting in the "Vomit" cup from drinking his Kombucha. "Um... no. I assumed that some of YOU guys knew who they were."

Scene finally broke the silence. "**Hiiiiiiiiiiii** there!" she said, enthusiastically. British eyed her. "And, you must be Scene?" Scene jumped up and down for joy. "You're the first person to finally get it **riiiigggghhhhht**!" DJ and Country went to go talk to the others. "Yo, man, this party be **TIGHT**!" Hip-Hop said, listening to the song that was playing right then; "Yeah" by Usher.

DJ walked past him, her slightly bigger-than-average butt shaking with her movement. Hip-Hop happened to notice, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "**DAAAAAAMMMMN SHAWTY**!" he yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

"Well, 'ello there, love," British said when he greeted Idol. "Aww, your accent is so sweet! Are you from the UK or am I just hallucinating?" British chuckled a little. "Well, some people might say I'm from the UK, but I like to think of it as good ol' Mother Britain." Idol began fanning herself with her hand. "Is this real life? Am I being punk'd right now? Is he really British? And **CUTE** at that?"

British fixed his hair and flashed a smile at her. Idol could feel her heart melt inside of her chest.

* * *

"Well, howdy there!" Country said when she got to Metal. Metal eyed the Southern belle. She didn't look very metal to him. "Um... hi?" he replied, unsure what Country wanted. Country grabbed his hand from his pocket and shook it, much to Metal's discomfort. "Um... are you a fan of our music, or...?" he asked, trying to initiate a conversation with her.

"I'm just the **BIGGEST** fan of y'all!" she said, smiling. He chuckled nervously. "Um, okay then..." Metal responded, still in a worried tone. '**AWKWARD**,' they both thought to themselves.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**I just thought I'd make a chapter to introduce the new characters. No big deal.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and the reviewers to come! Your feedback means so much to me! I love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting To Know You

**A/N: Welcome all to the 9TH CHAPTER OF THE NEW INTERN! :D**

**RulersAreRoyal: Howdy, y'all, back! :D Welcome to the reviewer party! Let me just say for one that I am a fan of "Maybe I'm Amazed." :) And thanks for your review! Even if all you said was that Country was just you with a Southern accent. :D**

**DaCupCakesPhile: I actually curse a lot, which is pretty bad considering I'm only 12, going to be 13 tomorrow. And Jack DOES make everything better! Yeah, I think Emo wasn't too surprised with the fact that Techstep is happening. She knew it would sooner or later. :) And yeah, Hip-Hop's thinking, "Shawty got an ass like Kardashian! I betta get on dis!" XD**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Yeah, Techstep is one of my favorite ships on MyMusic. Jack does make everything better, and you're welcome! Your stories are really good!**

**Qubuscus: Welcome to the reviewer party! And I really had no idea what MyMusic was until the day I posted this! But it's good that you like it so far and I hope to see more reviews from you, my buddy!**

**Well, hopefully you can enjoy the chapter! I was gonna give some spoilers, but then I thought, 'Nah, I'll let it be a surprise.'**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Getting To Know You_

"Well, Emo," Indie said, smiling. "I guess we better get to work with your song." Emo nodded. Indie said, "We'll head to the studio once the party's over and we get the dirt on who these guys-"-he pointed to Country, DJ, and British-"-are." Emo agreed and began to dance with her boyfriend when the music switched from "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem to "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy.

Scene, despite the song that was playing and her obvious obsession about the band who it was by, stood silently in the corner, remembering her connection to the song Emo had sung only minutes earlier. Scene's sister had been bullied because of being scene, and didn't make it out alive. She had killed herself, and that song reminded her so much of what could've been a happy life with her sister.

Indie saw Scene in the corner, tears beginning to form on her cheeks. He walked over to her and said, "Scene... what's wrong? Are you still thinking about-" He was cut off midsentence by Scene. "Yeah, I am. I miss her... so much..." Indie couldn't help but feel Scene's pain. He hugged her again, this time longer and with more force than before, while they were in the studio. "Why... do you want to make me feel better, Indie?" she asked him, curiousity lurking in her watery eyes.

Indie knew what he had to do. He had to come to terms with his feelings. "I... I like you, Scene. I don't like seeing you in so much pain, and I especially don't like seeing you so upset." Scene couldn't believe her ears. "You... you like me...? Like, **LIKE** me like me or just like me as a friend?" Indie sighed and said, with a smile on his face, "Like you like you."

* * *

While Indie and Scene were talking in the corner, Techno and Dubstep were playing the music. They had gotten many requests from everyone there, but the two decided to put on a slow song for the couple of the hour, Emo and Intern 2. "Okay, here's to the cutest couple in the house tonight, Emo and Intern 2!" They began to play the song "Neutron Star Collision" by Muse.

Emo smiled at Intern 2 and said, "Well, shall we?" Intern 2 nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her to the floor. This was one of the many songs that the two shared in common. British swayed behind them to the rhythm. Emo looked up at the DJs, and motioned for them to come down and dance with them. "Come on, Techno and Dubstep! You two should dance together, too!"

Techno looked at Dubstep, longingly. "Come on, Dubstep. Let's dance!" Dubstep hesitantly agreed, and they got closer. "Bmm zibida dmmm zrrg wub," he said. Techno giggled and replied, "Don't worry, Dubstep! You're a great dancer." Dubstep then said, "Bzzz wub dmmm crawnk dmmm zmm." Techno blushed a little. "Thank you. That's so sweet."

While Techno and Dubstep danced, Hip-Hop was trying to impress DJ. "So I jus' said, 'If you be playin', I'mma bust a cap in yo ass." DJ didn't look impressed. "I don't like violence," she said. "You may be my favorite worker here, but I'm all about going crazy and being unique. Not about fighting people and acting tough." Hip-Hop hung on the first few words. "So... I'm your favorite?"

Idol was trying to impress British. "Britain has SO many great artists. Like One Direction..." British cringed. "One Direction? I'm more into the Sex Pistols and the Beatles." Idol looked offended. "THOSE guys? Eww. SO 30 years ago." British then said, "Well, One Direction just lip syncs." Idol was VERY offended by this. She hmphed and turned away.

"Have you heard of Seether?" Metal asked Country, who had been standing next to him the whole time they had been there. "You mean like their song 'Country Song?' I just LOVE the mixture of country and metal music in that song! Do y'all like that song?" Metal nodded. "Yeah, it's probably my favorite. Hmm. I'm impressed." Country smiled.

* * *

**Okay, this is really just a filler until I get to the next chapter. So there's really no need to get excited. Unless you like junky chapters that are just used to introduce what the new characters are like. So... yeah.**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello, and welcome to the very first FULL authors note chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating the story much recently. I'm going to 8th grade and I have so much going on in my life, so... yeah.**

**Qubuscus: Yeah, I once was eating a popsicle when I was six, and I said, "This popsicle is freaking amazing!" but the popsicle made my words sound muffled, so my mom thought I said the 'f' word, and grounded me. True story. :)**

**Annabeth Everdeen: EMOTERN 2 FTW INDEED! :D Jack and Dubstep DO solve everything. Skrillex, especially. I HATE One Direction. The Beatles are WAY better than One Direction. *facepalms because of Idol as well***

**DaCupCakePhiles: Oh my God, there is a kid who's a year younger than me, and when he was like 6, he said the 'f' word about 10 times each day. But he's better now. :)  
Hip-Hop IS so totally gonna tap that, but you didn't hear it from me. ;)  
FANGIRL AWAY! But remember, don't be a Tiffany. Please, otherwise we'll have to clean your residue off of the floors, and the janitors don't like to clean up gore.  
Yeah, sorry I haven't been updating.**

**fuzzy monster: Welcome to the Reviewer Party! I know that Metal has a wife (Tina) and a child (Rayna) but I wasn't really thinking about that when I first started this fanfic. Whoops. *blushes* And thanks for the review!**

**hopelessromantic4ever: Welcome to the Reviewer Party as well!  
NOOO! DON'T EXPLODE! Great, now we'll have to clean up the remains. STEVEN! SUMMON THE JANITORS! (Kudos to anyone who gets the reference)  
Don't matter if you don't like the OCs, this is MY story and I do whatever I want! But the feedback really means a lot to me. :D  
Scindie is just too cute to resist. :)**

**xLil' Suga Babyx: WELCOME AS WELL! :D Now, I have a LOT to answer to!  
Why thank you for the positive feedback! :D Thank you!  
I may add another OC or 2 just for kicks. Maybe to be a friend for Rayna.  
Thanks for favoriting and alerting and subscribing and fanning. (Fanning? WTF am I saying?)  
I don't know what OTP means either, probably because I don't really have one. I have way too many to decide on just one.  
Wouldn't it be cool if Emotern 2 WAS canon? THAT'D BE EPIC! :D**

**So... sorry I haven't updated recently, and more chapters should begin sooner or later, hopefully sooner.**


	11. Chapter 10: Dear Christine

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in chapters! I've been super busy and... yeah.**

**Sorry, no reviewer commentation on this author's note! I love doing it, but I'm not sure if I'll get enough time to do it seeing as I have lots of stuff going on in my life!**

**Okay, this chapter will focus on the storyline around Scene's sister in the story, and will include a song written by me specifically for the story.**

**Song Title: Dear Christine. In the story, the song is written by Scene.**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Dear Christine..._

"Hey, um... Emo?" Scene asked the taller female, who was dancing with her boyfriend. She tapped on her shoulder. Emo broke away from Intern 2 and turned to face Scene. "Yeah, Scene?" Scene looked somber, with an almost childish look on her face. "Can I talk to you?" Emo nodded, told Intern 2 that she was going to talk to Scene, and followed her out of the break room.

"Um, you know how you're supposed to make an album? I... I wrote a song and I wanted to ask you if you could sing it." Scene reached into the pocket of her black skinny jeans and pulled out a piece of paper. Emo unfolded it and read the song. She was almost brought to tears. "You... **You **wrote this?" Scene nodded, almost crying herself.

"It was for my sister." Emo nodded, smiling. "Yes, I will **definitely **sing your song." Scene smiled as the two began to walk to Indie.

* * *

"Okay, can I have your attention please?" Emo said, loudly, silencing everyone in the room, even Techno and Dubstep, who were DJing. "As we all know, I've just been promoted, and now I'm a professional grade singer. Well, I have a new song that Scene wrote that I'd like to sing for you all! **Onward, to the studio**!" she screamed, as she led a march to the recording studio.

* * *

"Check, check. Can you hear me?" Emo said into the microphone. Everyone nodded as Emo began to sing.

_Dear Christine, you cannot hide. You can't contain what is inside. Have people always told you that? That's why you're living a lie.  
Dear Christine, I'm not angry, just a little surprised. Your life is better than a great many so why do you still cry? If you decide to do it, end your life and say goodbye, remember I will still miss you and wait to see you when I die.  
Dear Christine, don't do it please. I'm begging on my hands and knees. If you still cared about living you'd see, that I still believe.  
Dear Christine, I'm not angry, just a little surprised. Your life is better than a great many so why do you still cry? If you decide to do it, end your life and say goodbye, remember I will still miss you and wait to see you when I die._

Scene couldn't contain her emotions. She felt happy that Emo was singing her song, saddened by the lyrics, and confused as to why she couldn't get over the fact that her sister had killed herself. Scene began to cry, and Indie watched her, still listening to his artist's song.

_Dear Christine, I could try to persuade you, show you why you shouldn't. But it's too late, you're dead and gone, you've done what I couldn't. Dear Christine you're a coward, you know. You can't just run from your problems like so. You complain and cry and scream and moan, but you don't know.  
Dear Christine, I'm not angry, just a little surprised. Your life is better than a great many so why do you still cry? If you decide to do it, end your life and say goodbye, remember I will still miss you and wait to see you when I die.  
Dear Christine, you will be missed. I'll try not to cry in your absence. I must wait till I see you again, so I can be reunited with my only friend..._

The song was over, but Scene's crying continued. Everyone clapped and cheered for both Emo and Scene, enjoying the song and the melody that went with it. Scene cried both tears of joy and tears of sadness. Indie couldn't help it. He just wanted to hold her and kiss her and make all the pain go away. But...

Indie couldn't. He couldn't just go all out because of someone he didn't even know. Or... could he?

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating in the past few weeks! If I could, I would! Damn teachers always wanting me to do this and that. :/**

**CHAPTER 10! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? :D**

**Sorry, I had to get that out of the way. Okay, so review and I'll try to respond in the next chapter! Hopefully I will be able to! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Lasso

**A/N: CHAPTER 11! :D Hey, hey. Guess what? THIS IS NOW MY MOST REVIEWED STORY! :D**

**DaCupCakePhiles: Would you say I gave you mood whiplash? Because if I did, I'm sorry! D:  
NO WHIPLASHING FOR THE VIEWERS! Thank you.**

**fuzzy monster: It's a slower song, generally low notes, slow rhythm, main instrument is piano. It's a sad song, so... yeah.  
NO, PLEASE NO EXPLOSIONS! *fuzzy explodes* GOD DANGIT! RICKY! (Ricky the Janitor: I AIN'T YER SLAVE!) SHUT UP AND START CLEANING, BITCH! Oh wait, I thought I sent you to work with RulersAreRoyal on Maybe I'm Amazed... (Ricky the Janitor: I STILL AIN'T YER SLAVE!) SHUT THE HELL UP AND CLEAN THE REMAINS OF FUZZY OFF THE FLOOR BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR PAY! (Ricky: *cursing under his breath*)**

**xLil' Suga Babyx: Don't worry, things will happen for Scindie.  
And DON'T CRY! D: Shit, now Ricky's gonna have to clean up tears, too. :/**

**This chapter will include mostly Mettry, (Metal/Country. What the hell, I gave 'em a ship name. So what?) Scindie, (Scene/Indie, which you people should know by now) and a NEW LOVE TRIANGLE! Forget the whole Dubstep/Emo situation, I'm gonna make this a challenging thing! BRITISH/EMO... BritEmo? I don't even... Have any ideas, reviewers? LEAVE THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS! Also, what should I call you guys? I was considering calling you guys the BreeBots, considering my name being Bree, but... LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS! :D**

**(Everyone Reading This: JUST GET TO THE CHAPTER ALREADY!) Shut up, guys, I'll get to the chapter whenever I damn well feel like it. Here you go! :D**

**Okay, so recently, I've been listening to the song "Lasso" by Phoenix (which my mom hates but I happen to LOOOOVE) and so that is the song that inspired the chapter. Well, not necessarily the ENTIRE chapter, just really the Mettry part...**

**Well, yeah, I'm done talking now. (Everyone reading: FINALLY!)**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Lasso_

"So, have y'all ever heard of Rascal Flatts?" Country asked Metal which seemed to him like the one millionth time. "**YES I HAVE NOW PLEASE STOP ANNOYING ME!**" was Metal's response. Country felt tears well up in her eyes. All she had ever really wanted was to have people like her, and when people yelled at her, it made her sad. She had particularly thought Metal was a nice guy.

"I... I'm sorry, Metal," she said, with a drawl that was both annoying and cute to Metal at the same time. Wait, was he really thinking that she was cute? Hold on a second. He had a **WIFE, **for crying out loud. He had a **DAUGHTER, **too. And here he was, thinking some random girl he'd only known for about 10 minutes was **CUTE?** 'Metal, you are **SERIOUSLY **fucked up, man,' he thought to himself as the moment depleted.

"Sorry, Country," he replied, sighing. He didn't want anyone to think that he actually cared about her feelings or whether he hurt them or not. But he did. The glimmer in her gigantic bright blue eyes made it almost impossible for** ANYONE, **let alone Metal, to not feel sympathy towards her. He sighed again, this time with actual emotion. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings by yelling at you," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Country smiled. She couldn't believe it. Metal could actually show emotion other than anger, sadness, and happiness. **Metal could feel sympathy! **Country had a feeling that she would like Metal even more than she had before. And she had plans to lasso him up and make him hers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Indie talked with Scene. "Scene, your song was amazing," he said, rubbing her on the back as she cried on his shoulder, literally. "I could feel the emotion in that. Which is why I decided to drive you up to see Christine's grave and say a couple words." Scene moved her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. Her's were still watery and runny with black mascara and eyeliner, but Indie couldn't have asked for it any other way.

"You..." she sniffled. "You'd really do that for me, Indie?" Scene said, wiping away the grey tears from her face. Indie nodded. "Let's go!"

Indie used to have to put up a front about liking Scene. But now, he was really glad he wouldn't have to anymore.

* * *

British was beginning to see Emo in a whole new light, and not just because Indie had gotten rid of the lightbulbs in the building and replaced them with lanterns, claiming that lightbulbs were, quote unquote, "too mainstream." British wanted to get to know Emo better, and he intended on making her his.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE SOON! I'm so busy... :(**


	13. Chapter 12: The British Are Coming!

**A/N: CHAPTER 12! :D YAY! Thanks to EVERYBODY who's reviewed or favorited or added to their alerts! It means SO much to me! :)**

**DaCupCakePhiles: Sorry I made you upset! :(  
I don't like making my reviewers upset! :(**

**Qubuscus: Gracias, senorita. :)**

**xLil' Suga Babyx: Yeah, Emo is with Intern 2, but British doesn't care. He's still going to play the homewrecker. :/ God dangit, British. Why? :(  
If Tina knew about Metal's crush on a certain-little-Southerner *hint-hint at Country*, Metal would have a LOT of explaining to do.  
And yaaaaaaaaay for Scindie as well! :D  
I'm glad you love it! :)**

**fuzzy monster: Thanks for your review, Sydney!  
GLITTER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! But Ricky's still gonna have to clean it up. (Ricky: *cursing under his breath*) SHUT UP AND START CLEANING, RICKY!  
And uh oh. Metal's gonna have to answer to TINA. Yikes. :/**

**Guest: Thank you! Welcome to the Reviewer Party! :)  
I try my best to make the Scindie stuff as good as I can. Although I don't necessarily just ship Scindie.  
And I WILL keep up the awesome work! ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 12: The British Are Coming!_

Emo was with Intern 2, talking. She had just finished performing her first song in front of the MyMusic staff and 3 weird, obsessed fans. But at least they liked it, and that was all that mattered. Well, more specifically, the person whose opinion mattered **most **was Intern 2's, seeing as he was her **boyfriend, **for crying out loud. "Scene **really **wrote that?" he asked her. The song had been so deep and emotional that he couldn't picture someone as cheerful as Scene writing it.

"Yeah. I know, it was a real shock to me, too," Emo replied back. "But all that matters is that people like it and want to buy my album." Intern 2 nodded. He was happy for his girlfriend, and wanted more than **anything **for her album to be a success. "You know, I really loved it. And you made it sound great." Emo smiled. Intern 2 could be such a charmer. "Thank you," she said, leaning closer to him for a peck. He kissed her back and they went on talking.

But British was watching, and he couldn't stand it. So he had to call for back-up.

* * *

Scene and Indie were in Indie's car, which was a rusty old Chevy that was painted baby blue and looked about as old as Scene, if not, older. "Are you sure about this, Indie?" Scene asked him as he drove to the cemetery. Indie didn't even have to respond for Scene to know his answer. He would stop at **nothing** to get Scene there. "Indie, why are you being so nice to me?" was the next question that came from Scene.

They were at a stoplight, waiting for the light to turn green, when Indie responded. But he didn't respond verbally. Oh no. He responded with an action that Scene had never expected in a million years. Indie, her boss whom she had been so in love with for the short time she had been working there, was **kissing **her. And all Scene could do was smile against his lips and kiss back.

Indie pulled away first, after about 6 seconds. "Does that answer your question..." Indie began. He stopped when he was about to say Scene. "Erin?"

* * *

"Well, 'ello, love," a British woman said. Idol had opened the door when she heard a few people outside. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of another fan sneak-in attempt. When she opened the door, the woman who stood there spoke to her. And Idol recognized that accent all too well. It was a female version of the cute British-guy fan's accent.

"I'm Elizabeth, and we're here to see Peter," the woman said. "Or you may know him as British. He likes to go by the music he listens to, doesn't he? That bloody genius..." Idol stared at her for a while, with a confused look spread on her face. "Umm, sure. Hold on one second." Idol closed the door and left the small group in the lobby. When she got to the break room, she exclaimed, "British, there's some people looking for you.

"Oh, and your name is Peter? That's **sooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" **British smiled devilishly. These people were his **family. **And he had summoned them there to help persuade Emo that **he **was way better than Intern 2 could **ever **be.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE SOON! I'm so busy... :(**

**Once we get to Chapter 14, this will be my LONGEST story! :D**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I love you guys!**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**A/N: This is another Author's Note chapter... Sorry... :/**

**KickTheQubuscus: YAY AS WELL! :D**

**DaCupCakePhiles: I hope it's okay!  
British is scheming... You bloody jerk, British.  
Do NOT panic! (at the disco) Scene and Indie will have more moments! :D  
Turmoil? GASPETH! You don't mean...  
And thank you!**

**xLil' Suga Babyx: THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
And yes, they... they did, in fact, kiss. :)  
I have thought about it, in fact, and promise to get around to that sooner or later! :D**

**fuzzy monster: Eh, it's okay. Ricky's my free slave labor, so...  
AND YES THEY DID! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**roysagz: Welcome to the reviewer party!  
Thank you. Emo appreciates your liking to her. As well as British.  
You like One Direction? *twitch* Well, that's okay... I suppose...  
I'm probably a Scene/Intern 2/Dubstep mix. My three favorites. Huh. How about that?  
And I LOVE YOUTUBE, yes I do. :D  
Sorry, no, I don't have a Twitter. And I'm a total grammar nazi as well.  
Glee is very good, my favorite characters are Rory (I have a HUGE crush on him... Don't judge.) and Finn (I admit it. He's my favorite.) but they aren't on the new season. :(**

**RulersAreRoyal: I actually watched it Monday, and I can't believe they actually had Emo! *hyperventilates*  
And this isn't really supposed to be canon, considering the fact that I made up Emo before they had her on the show.**

**Sorry for not posting a new chapter... I'm busy as hell right now. Seriously.**

**NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON! Sorry for all the author's notes! :/**


	15. Chapter 13: How Could You?

**A/N: Okay, so, no comments on the Author's Note chapter? Okay then...**

**This chapter will have more TECHSTEP. (Reviewer Party: FINALLY!)**

* * *

_Chapter 13: How Could You?_

Ever since the accident in the break room with Techno falling off of the ladder and Dubstep catching her and the holding hands and the party... Dubstep had been thinking. Maybe things could be different with Techno. Not different as in becoming enemies, or just plain friends, or even becoming BFFs double. He meant like... like boyfriend/girlfriend different.

**Different. **Well, different is always better, right?

* * *

"It's right over there," Scene said, pointing to a grey granite tombstone in the cemetery. "That's Christine's grave?" Scene nodded, tears welling up into her eyes. "Yeah." The two walked to the grave, holding hands, standing before it. Scene held a bouquet of pink and red roses in her other hand, the hand not already occupied by Indie's. It still surprised Scene that the two were now dating.

Indie read the tombstone. 'Christine Anne Brooks. 1990-2008. Beloved daughter and sister.' Then, he found the note. He picked up the dirty piece of paper in his free hand, and wiped off the grit. There, in messy handwriting, was a note to Christine, from an unknown author. "Dear Christine, **good riddance. **I hope you're happy." Indie shook his head. How could someone be so evil?

Then, he handed the note to Scene, who had just laid the roses on her sister's grave. "What's this?" she asked him, taking the note from him. "You don't want to know," he replied, feeling very badly about giving her the awful note in the first place. Scene read it and then began to cry. "How could anyone **do **this to Christine? She was such a nice person! I thought that they would grieve in her loss!

"And they have the nerve to say those things... about **my sister? **They think they can just get away with writing such a hateful note and **leaving it on her grave? THOSE MONSTERS!" **Scene yelled, crying, burying her face into Indie's corduroy coat. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know. It's awful how someone can just be so ignorant, so... evil." Then, he read the signature. "Later, Brittany Johnson."

**"BRITTANY!" **Indie yelled when he got back into the MyMusic building. **"Where the hell are you? You know you can't hide! GET OUT HERE NOW!" **And that's when Idol stepped out.

* * *

"Bmm drrg zzzzzz wrrrrrrg?" he asked Techno, who was jamming out to a Deadmau5 song at the moment. She stopped the song, took off her headphones, and asked, "Yeah, Dubstep?" She looked so immersed in what he had to say. He didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad one, but whatever it was, Techno wanted to know what he had to say.

"Bzzzzz zrrg wub wub wub dmmm zzzggggggg wub," he said, chuckling a little. "Yeah," she replied. "I still kept them. I remember the day you gave these to me. It was Christmas around the office, and you were my Secret Santa." He smiled. "And then you handed me the box and I opened it and I found these. Again, thank you." He nodded. "Wub dmmm zrrg."

"What was it that you **really **wanted to talk about?" she asked, her expression getting serious. He sighed. "Okay, fine," he said, in actual English. "Techno, I really like you. Not like a friend, not like a **best **friend. A **girlfriend." **Techno sighed. "Dubstep... I told you, I'm already seeing someone. You know I love him. I'm so sorry."

And that's when Dubstep decided he'd had enough. **"Kandi," **he said forcefully. Techno was shocked. Dubstep was using her real name! **"I love you. I don't care about that dumbass Kyoto. He can go rot for all I care. I want to be with you and there'll be nothing left to say of it." **And that's when he kissed her. It lasted for what seemed like forever.

Techno was about as surprised as ever. **Dubstep, **her best friend, was **kissing **her. When they finally broke apart, Techno sighed and said, "Dubstep, I... I can't."

* * *

**"Why did you write this note about Scene's sister?" **Indie asked, yelling. "Huh? I didn't write anything to Scene's sister. I didn't know that Scene **had **a sister until Emo sang that song that Scene wrote about Christine," Idol replied. Then she realized who Indie was talking about. **"You know damn good and well that Scene has a fucking sister, and you wrote this disgusting note on her grave about her!**

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You act like you're so sweet and innocent, like you haven't done anything to harm anyone. But really, you're a cold-hearted, evil, mainstream bitch. I can't believe you would **do **something like this! What did Scene or Christine ever do to you? I bet you just wrote that because Christine was different, and you can't **stand **change.

"You just want everything to be what **you **want it to be. You're planning on trying to break up Emo and Intern 2, and you were planning on making Scene have another personality crisis just so she could become mainstream like you again, and what's even worse is that you hurt an innocent person! How could you?" And with that, Indie left.

* * *

**Holy crap that was intense. I swear, I write this stuff ALL on a whim. Thanks for reading, and yeah, I'm back again! :D**


	16. Chapter 14: Breaking Up?

**A/N: Damn, now I have a LOT to answer to...**

**CombustibleLemons14: (originally DaCupCakePhiles) Yeah, I know! Poor Techstep! D:  
But they're back together now, and NOW WEIRD HIPSTERS ARE CONSUMING THE OFFICE! LOCO'S A POSER! :O**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Maybe Idol IS telling the truth, maybe she isn't... hmm...  
Techstep MUST commence! NOW!  
YES! SCENTERN 2 MUST ALSO BE CANON! But for now, this is Scindie. And it probably always WILL be Scindie. Sorry!  
Maybe British does, maybe he doesn't... Mwa ha ha ha, AH ha ha HAAAAA!  
**

**Kawaii: (xLil' Suga Babyx) A lot DID happen, yes! :o  
INDIE'S YOUR BROTHER? GASPETH!  
Idol may or may not have done it... FIND OUT SOON!**

**Qubsucus: I know what it means! It's a MEME! :D**

**Reflections of Twilight: It was cute, up until Techno rejected him! OH GOD WHY**

**Scarlet Shamrock: Why hello there! Welcome to the reviewer party!  
FALL OUT BOY IS MY FAVE BAND ERMAGHERD  
Why don't you read all the chapters? (insert the "Clean ALL the things!" meme with "Read ALL the chapters!" caption)  
**

**INPERFECTgirllovedbyPERFECTg od: Hello, welcome to the reviewer party!  
Sure, I'll write a fanfiction for you! Just tell me what you want and I shall write it to the best of my ability!  
*insert witty comment by the genie from Aladdin*  
**

**pikaremo: Hello, and welcome to the reviewer party!  
Well, I'm not trying to make a bad name for British PEOPLE, it's just that British has a thing for Emo, and so... yeah.  
He's a jerk. Jealousy will do that to anybody. Besides, I LOVE British people!  
BRITISH PEOPLE ARE FRIGGIN' ASOSMWE! (- YGS reference)  
**

**poliocer: HERE YOU GOOOOOO! :D**

**Stalking Slaskedukke: Yes, I am continuing it until I feel I can do it no justice.**

**This chapter will consist of... well... I'll let you find out for yourselves, reviewer party! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Breaking Up?  
_

Indie called a meeting to discuss the note he and Scene had found on Christine's grave. He slammed his fist into the table, **"Who the hell wrote this note?" **Scene cried in her chair as everyone shrugged. Indie had even called British and his family, Country, and DJ to try and find out. "Well, I don't know who could've done such a thang," Country said, with her Southern twang. Metal groaned a little, annoyed by the tone.

"Yo, I don't know who did it, but I'd be mad honored to help you find them, Scene," Hip-Hop and DJ said at almost the exact same time. They stared at each other in utter shock. "That was weird, dawg," they said again, in unison. Hip-Hop wanted to say, "I love this woman," but he stayed silent and wouldn't speak any more.

Idol said, "I already **told** you, Indie, I didn't write that note! I can analyze my handwriting!" Metal said, "Look, I don't know who wrote that note, boss-man, but if you need anybody to help you look for them, I'm your guy." Techno said, "I'm so sorry to hear that someone wrote that note, but I know it wasn't me or Dubstep." She sighed when she said Dubstep. The two hadn't spoken since the kiss.

That only left British, Emo, and Intern 2. Emo was the first to speak. "I think Intern 2 and I can both honestly say that we aren't responsible. Besides, Scene is my best friend, and Intern 2's best friend. We would **never,** in a **million years, **ever do that to our friend." Then British spoke up. "That's a lie! I happened to be searching for my great grandfather John's tombstone, and I saw Intern 2 with a pen and paper!

"He did it! I saw him!" Scene, Indie, and especially Emo gasped in surprise. "J-Jimmy? Is... this true?" she asked him, almost brought to tears. "No! British is lying! He's lying! I never did any such thing! I didn't know that Scene had a sister until Emo sang the song Scene wrote! And I would never do something like that to Scene or Indie or **anyone!"**

But British kept sticking to his story. "I saw him! I can prove it!" He showed the group a sample of Intern 2's handwriting. The letters almost perfectly matched the writing on the note. Emo gasped in horror. "No! You... you didn't do it! This isn't true! I... I..." Emo began to cry and fled from the table and to the bathrooms, where she proceeded to cry her eyes out.

Scene, who had dried her tears, got up to go comfort Emo, her best friend. After Scene left the room, Indie lashed out at Intern 2. **Badly.** He slapped him and said, angrily, "What the **hell **is wrong with you? I knew you were stupid and ignorant, but I didn't know you could actually do **this!" **Indie even **kicked **the intern in the shin and said, "Get the fuck out."

Intern 2 was just as shocked as anybody. He looked at all of the co-workers. Dubstep looked like he wanted to defend Intern 2, but he stayed quiet. Country and Metal just sat there, mouths agape in surprise. DJ and Hip-Hop shook their heads in disappointment, whether it was directed at him or Indie, Intern 2 wasn't sure. Techno was almost brought to tears. Idol was confused, but then again, she always was.

And then Intern 2 turned to look at British. British mouthed the words "She's mine" to him and smiled before gasping like everyone else. Intern 2 knew it. Ever since British's family had came into the picture, British was always trying to talk to Emo, trying to flirt with her. But since he was fired, there was nothing he could do to stop it except call Emo once in a while.

If Emo stuck around long enough to hear him out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emo was crying her eyes out when she received a text message. "Who the hell is it?" she asked herself, and Scene, who was crouching beside her, comforting her as best she could. Emo grabbed her phone, only to find that it was Jimmy, her boyfriend accused of writing a hateful note to Scene's dead sister, and forging it to make it seem like Idol did it.

She didn't want to answer it at first. But she did anyway, desperate to find out what he had said. The text read, "Got fired." Emo hesitated before texting back, "Sorry. :(" A few seconds later another text popped up. "I know, I am too. I didn't do it, I promise! Can I come over later and tell you the whole story?" Emo felt a teardrop forming and it rolled down her cheek and onto her phone.

She didn't bother to wipe it off as she answered, "There won't b a next time, Jimmy... /3" Scene had just noticed Emo texting and she asked, "Who were you texting, Emoooooooo?" cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong. Emo wanted to be like Scene, so carefree and uncaring of what happened around her, and if she even did care, she wouldn't show it for more than 2 hours.

"Oh, you know," Emo replied, sighing. "Nobody important."

* * *

Dubstep was in the office he and Techno shared. He assumed since Intern 2 would be leaving the office building, he could move to work with Scene. Things were too awkward between them for Dubstep's taste, and so he grabbed his things and moved into the empty space that had once occupied Intern 2. Scene was still with Emo. Dubstep decided to go try and check on Emo.

He pounded on the door to the ladies' room. "Who is it?" Scene called. Dubstep called out, in his new preferred language, English, "It's Dubstep." Scene was surprised. "Dubstep doesn't speak English!" she yelled. "Imposter!" Dubstep kicked the door, which had actually been unlocked. He felt a little embarrassed for kicking the door when it was unlocked in the first place, but he didn't care. He was worried about Emo.

"How is Emo doing?" he asked Scene, who was out of the stall where Emo was supposedly crying her eyes out. Scene replied, "It **is **you! She's doing better. I think she wants to talk to you. You **are **one of her best friends, you know." Dubstep nodded and walked into the supposed stall where Emo sat. She was no longer crying, and she was looking down at her legs.

"Hey," he said, smiling. She smiled back and said, "Hey, Dubstep." He wanted to tell her that it would be okay, that she would love again. So he did. "I know this sucks for now, but you'll get better eventually. I really don't believe that he did any of that stuff. But if he did, you'll make it through okay. You'll find somebody twice as awesome, and you'll fall in love again."

Emo smiled and said, "Thanks, Dubstep. The truth is, I actually like someone else..." Dubstep said, "British? Because you two have gotten really chummy lately, and I can see the basis." Emo laughed a little, which was the first time she had laughed since after she broke up with Intern 2. "No..." Emo didn't want to admit it, but the other person she had set eyes on was sitting right next to her.

And the rest was a huge blur. Emo kissed him, and Dubstep kissed her back, and the next thing they knew, they were full on making out in the bathroom. Scene got worried about the two and opened the stall, only to find Emo and Dubstep kissing. "Wha-?" she said, shocked. Scene didn't know that Emo had broken up with Intern 2 yet.

"You're cheating on Intern 2! I have to tell him!" Emo didn't want Scene to think so badly of her, and she exclaimed, **"No! Wait! Scene, come back!** I broke up with..." Before Emo could finish the sentence, Scene was out the door and probably going to the parking lot to tell Intern 2 about Emo and Dubstep's make out session. "Fuck," Emo muttered.

She didn't want Intern 2 to find out. Or at least, not like this.

* * *

**Holy crap that was intense. I swear, I write this stuff ALL on a whim. Thanks for reading, and yeah, I'm back again! :D**


	17. Chapter 15: Not Like This

**A/N: Here we go onto chapter 15!**

**FionaTheNerd: DRAMA? I write drama! YAY!  
Thank you. :)**

**Reflections of Twilight: I prefer Emotern 2 as well, just *whispering* keep it a secret!  
I'm pretty sure Scene is like a senior in high school, and Intern 2 and Emo are in college. So Intern 2 and Emo are legally old enough. Scene won't be old enough until her birthday, which is this month. Or at least, Lainey's (the actress who portrays Scene) is born in January...  
BRITISH IS A BICH! (YGS references FTW!)  
Emo does need a hug. That's all she needed from Dubstep... But instead, ROMANCE ENSUED...  
Adios, Sunsets! :D**

**Stalking Slaskedukke: Intense? Very much so.  
How... okay, HOW can I possibly say no to puppy-dog eyes? DAMN IT! My one weakness...  
Don't worry. ;) Brittern 2 ass-kicking is in progress.  
Eww... did I just refer to British/Intern 2 as Brittern 2? As in like a COUPLE name? GROOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS!**

**CombustibleLemons14: No. CombustibleLemons, what am I doing? No! UNWRITTEN, STAHP!  
Please forgive me. I used Brittern 2 as if it were just part of the story's nature! GAH! I'm so ashamed!**

**Kawaii: Poor Pop... :(  
Here, have a virtual cookie.  
TEH TECHSTEP AND EMOTERN 2 WILL HAPPEN! EVENTUALLY!  
NEVER TRUST TEH BRITISH!  
**

**Annie: Hello, welcome to the reviewer party!  
I know. I hate intense stuff... but I write it anyways. You're friggin' welcome.**

**CHAPTER 15! :D Thanks to all of you guys for reading this story! And... IT MIGHT GET READ ON SATURDAY BY MYMUSIC THEMSELVES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Oh, and also, FORGIVE ME FOR EVEN SAYING BRITTERN 2! I HATE MYSELF! GAH!**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Not Like This!  
_

Emo ran to Scene's car, exclaiming, "No! Scene! Stop! Don't!" Scene didn't pay attention to Emo screaming through her window. She just drove off in the direction of Intern 2's house. "Dammit," Emo said, facepalming. Dubstep was behind her. "Emo," he began. "I'm sorry about all of this, but... I **do** like you. But if you love him, and this is what you want, I can't stop you.

"So I'll help you try to apologize." Emo smiled and hugged Dubstep. "Thank you." Dubstep shrugged a little, acting disappointed. "So... can I at least get a final kiss in before you... y'know... apologize to Intern 2?" Emo smiled a little wider and kissed Dubstep on the cheek. He smiled back at her, and they got into her car and drove away, to Intern 2's house.

But there sat Dubstep, hoping that their kiss a few moments ago wouldn't be their last.

* * *

Scene had called everyone around the office except Dubstep, Emo, and, of course, Intern 2. "Hey, everyone! Sorry to be a pain, but... I have shocking news about **Emotern 2ooooo**!" Idol and Rayna gasped in surprise, Hip-Hop tried not to act shocked, Techno looked like she was somewhat worried, Metal and Indie looked confused. Scene had to explain to them.

After that, Indie wasn't shocked, and Metal was still confused. Scene sighed and said, "Well, I found out that Emoooo is secretly dating** Dubstepppp!"** After that, Idol and Rayna began updating all the media, Hip-Hop shook his head in disappointment, Metal was still confused, Indie was still blank-faced, and Techno looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Scene said, "Technoooo, what's wrooooong?" Techno began to sniffle and said, "Nothing!" Then, Techno's line hung up. Scene felt sympathetic towards Techno. She knew that Techno had felt something towards Dubstep. But Scene ignored that Techno wasn't there anymore and talked to the others. "No!" exclaimed Scene just as Idol and Rayna were about to send the updates.

"Everyone's already gonna seeeee it on the shoooooow, so why tweet or instagram about iiiiiittttttt?" Idol said, slyly, "Because, it's drama. The masses love drama. I bet this Facebook update will give our page at **least **a hundred likes." Scene said, quietly, "Don't. I don't want Dubstep or Emo to get into big trouble. They're my best friends. But Intern 2 needs to know about it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Scene and the rest of the MyMusic staffers talked about the verdict a while. "So... what should we do?" Everyone tried to blame the whole ordeal on Indie. He defended his honor by saying, "Hey, he was the one who wrote that damned note about Christine! Scene, you of all people should be so angry with him that you can't see straight!"

Scene sighed before saying, "I know, and I still don't like that it was him. But I learn to forgive. Also, I believe he has a right to know!" Scene then noticed a familiar looking car behind her own, driving in the same direction. She looked closer into the rear-view mirror to find Emo and a mysterious passenger, who Scene concluded to be Dubstep.

What Scene wanted to know was why Emo was so worried.

* * *

**"Intern 2ooooo!" **exclaimed Scene as she ran out of her car and into the house where Intern 2 lived. She knocked quickly and lightly on the door. It took about 2 minutes for Intern 2 to open the door. He looked upset, but Scene didn't have the time to ask why. "Scene? Why are you here?" Scene immediately ran into the living room and said, **"I have something important to tell you!"**

Intern 2 closed the door and said, "What brings you by?" Scene sat on the couch of Intern 2's living room. "Um... you know how you and Emo are dating?" Intern 2 was about to correct her by saying 'were,' but Scene didn't let him squeeze the word in. "Dubstep went to comfort her, and when I checked on them to see if Emo had gotten better..."

Before Scene could finish her sentence, people burst through the door. It was Dubstep and Emo. Emo said, **"Stop, Scene!" **Dubstep tried to take in the whole situation. Emo walked towards Intern 2 and said, "What did Scene tell you? Did she say anything? I want you to know that I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen like this! I was emotional, and Dubstep came in to comfort me, and we kissed, and-"

Intern 2 stood abruptly. "Wait, you and Dubstep... **kissed?" **He turned to Scene. "Was **that **what you were going to tell me?" Emo rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and said, "Oh... you... didn't, tell him? Well... this is awkward..." Scene said, with huge arm movements, **"That's what I've been trying to say!" **Intern 2 could feel tears forming at the bases of his eyes.

Emo hated seeing Intern 2 like this. "Jimmy," she began. "I'm so sorry. Dubstep and I pledged it wouldn't happen again." Intern 2 was so angry that he left the room. When he came back, a gun was in his hand, and it was pointed at Dubstep. "You're damn right it won't happen again!" Emo said, "You... you never swear! What the fuck are you doing, Jimmy?"

His tears fell down his cheeks as he held the gun in his shaky hands. Dubstep looked shocked, throwing his arms up as if to make a surrendering motion. Emo said, "Jimmy! Stop! Don't fucking shoot!" Scene watched them all, crying. She was glad that she would never get into a situation like that with Indie. But then she heard Intern 2 say, "You can't tell me what to do anymore."

He put his finger on the trigger, but before he was about to shoot, Emo stepped in front of Dubstep and said, "If you're going to shoot anyone... it should be me. I got us all into this mess. I've probably lost my job, my friends, and the only guy I've ever truly loved. As far as I'm concerned, I deserve this as much as anyone."

Intern 2 shut his eyelids tightly, and just when Emo began to think that the world was coming to an end, he dropped the gun and said, "Dammit, Echo, you know I could never do that to you..." Emo ran over to him and embraced him, tightly. She cried and so did he. "Jimmy," she began, putting her hands on both sides of his face, "don't you ever think about that again!"

He nodded and said, "Just... just promise me one thing, Echo..." She nodded back and said, "Anything. Please, what is it?" Intern 2 said, quietly, "Promise me you'll testify for me against the whole note thing... that lie was what started it all... the truth is... I saw British with a pen and paper, writing something, addressing the envelope he put it in with the name Christine."

Emo's eyes widened, as well as Dubstep and Scene's. "Oh my God, really?" Intern 2 nodded, still holding Emo. "I didn't realize that it must've been to Scene's dead sister until Scene and Indie found it." Emo sighed and said, "Yes, I'll do it! I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Jimmy! I love you, so much!" She looked into his eyes, her eyeliner and mascara running down her cheeks with it.

Intern 2 smiled and said, "And I love you, too. Even with running mascara." Emo giggled a little as Intern 2 pulled her in for a kiss. It pained Dubstep to see it all unfold in front of him, but in a sense, he was relieved. He couldn't put up with death threats from Intern 2 every day for the rest of his life... plus he realized how good they were when they were together.

Emo turned to face Dubstep, Intern 2 still holding her around the waist. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Dubstep..." Dubstep said, in English, "No need to be. I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk some sense into a certain Techno-loving friend of mine and her Japanese fiancee." Emo smiled and said, "Good. I hope you and Techno finally work things out."

Scene smiled back and said, "Speaking of working things out, I think we should go talk to my boyfriend to see if you can get your job back, Intern 2ooooo!" Emo gave Intern 2 a peck on the lips and said, "Well, we're back together, we've got our friends still in tact... whatever the verdict is on your job, Jimmy, we'll still have each other."

Intern 2 nodded and said, "Agreed. Now, let's try and talk to Indie."

* * *

**Man, that was more plot revealing than I had planned it to be... Whoops.**

**I can't freaking believe that MyMusic will read our fanfics on YouTube! *squeal!***

**For those who have supported my story from the beginning, thank you SO MUCH, from the bottom of my heart! You are all amazing! Even those who just began reading yesterday or those that have been waiting on the edges of their seats in anticipation of a new chapter (I believe the count for the second group is zero...) are the best! You all are so great and thank you for supporting my writing. :D**

**Now that I have sappy stuff out of the way, *takes in deep breath* IN-THE-LAST-MYMUSIC-VIDEO-DUBSTEP-SPOKE-ENGLISH-OMG-I-LOVE-DUBSTEP!**

**No, seriously. I have a mad crush on him. My crush literally grew like 10 times bigger when I heard him speak English... *dreamy sigh***

**A question for you guys:**

**_What should the next chapters focus on? Metal/Country? Hip-Hop/DJ? British/Idol? Emo/Intern 2? Scene/Indie? Techno/Dubstep? Any other random thing?_  
**

**The ideas I like most will be used and referenced in the story.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for a request fanfic or an idea for a different multi-chapter fanfic of mine, leave a review and tell me!**

**YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AWOME! (Kudos to those who understand the YGS reference. :D)**

**Adios, mi amigos! (If you don't understand, it means, "Goodbye, my friends!" in Spanish. :) )**


	18. Chapter 16: Hello and Goodbye

**A/N: THIS IS MY LONGEST STORY! :D**

**We'll-be-chasing-the-sun: Yes, oh my gosh. :)  
He may, or he may not. And EMOTERN 2 WILL LIVE ON! :D**

**Reflections of Twilight: Awoooooooome.  
OMG I KNOW!  
Okay, vote 1, Techstep.  
I know! I freaking loved it so much when he spoke English! AAHHHH!**

**pikaremo: Okay, thanks for the vote(s)!  
So, I guess your vote is for Mettry/Countral?  
**

**Username-not-taken: Thanks for your vote!  
Vote 1, Scindie.**

**Stalking Slaskedukke: YES I KNOW!  
No one fucks with the bich master!  
So, vote 1: British/Intern 2 fight.**

**CombustibleLemons14: That's very true.  
Dubstep, you can't do that. No. *tsk tsk*  
Yes, Idol and Rayna always go for the social media.  
NO TECHNO BE HAPPY!  
WHY EMO AND DUBSTEP? WHYYYYYY  
DON'T WORRY, THEY IS OKAY!  
YES I DID! *sighs***

**FionaTheNerd: Oh, I'm so sorry about the Scentern 2 one-shots! I'll get on that!  
And yeah... ERMAGHERD DREHMEH!**

**KawaiiPopLuna: Ooh... good idea.  
YAY EMOTERN 2! :D  
Vote 2, Scindie. Okay! :D  
AND I KNOW I WAS ALL "ERMAGHERD HIS VOICE!"  
And I know. Jarrett is freaking asosmwe. (YGS REFERENCE)**

**Ray: Hello, welcome to the reviewer party!  
Thank you! Your reviews mean a lot! I love hearing from you guys!  
Hmm... maybe, maybe not. *insert evil laughing here*  
Okay, so I have 1 vote for an OC for Guess Guy? I like your idea! :D**

**Maxbuscus: Hey, welcome to the reviewer party as well!  
Thank you so much! It means a lot to me! :)  
Yeah, and I'm probably most like Scene. Sometimes I speak in dubstep, too... :/  
And okay, vote 2 for Techstep, vote 3 for Scindie. Looks like Scindie wins!  
**

**Don't worry all, I will include other couples in future chapters, as well as Ray's idea with the OC for Guess Guy! :D (I freaking love that idea.)**

**Sorry for the lengthy part, now here's the chapter! :DDD**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Hello and Goodbye_

Intern 2 and Emo drove back to the office, Scene and Dubstep following close behind. They were determined to help Indie see the error of his ways, and get British removed from the office in the process. When they had finally reached the MyMusic building, Intern 2 was the first person out of the car and the first into the office. "All hell is going to break loose," Emo told Scene and Dubstep, walking behind him into the building.

**"Indie!" **Intern 2 yelled, loudly so every other staffer also looked at him in the process. **"Get out here! I have to talk to you!" **Emo, Scene, and Dubstep had finally entered the office and stood behind him proudly. The staffers, especially Techno, couldn't bear to look at Emo anymore. Techno went to go get Indie, in high hopes that he would fire Emo and Dubstep would return to being her best friend.

"What the... Techno, why are you intruding on my kombucha break? **Goddamn it, you know I need my kombucha!" **Techno rolled her eyes and said, "Intern 2 is back, with Emo, Dub...Dub..." she choked on her best friend's name before finally uttering it, "Dubstep, and your lovebird Scene." Indie immediately caught on the mere mention of Scene and rose from his chair.

He walked to the main part of the office, and surely enough, there stood Intern 2, behind him were Emo, Dubstep, and Scene. Indie looked at Scene and said, "What is going on here, Erin?" She said, "Intern 2 has proof against British! He wants his jo-" Intern 2 stopped her and said, "I can speak for myself, Scene. Thanks, anyway." He stood firmly and walked towards Indie as he spoke.

"I want my job back. I have proof that British is the one who wrote the note about Christine. I took a picture of him writing the note and stole a sample of his handwriting. It matches that of the note." Intern 2 handed Indie a piece of paper with British's handwriting on it. Surely enough, the writing closely matched the note. Indie knew the note's handwriting like the back of his hand.

Indie grabbed British's shoulder, and his whole family followed the two. British said, "No, no, it's not true! You can ask anyone!" Idol rose to her feet and said, "Yeah! I was watching him the whole time! He did nothing!" British looked at her, confusedly. "Why were you watching me?" Idol sighed and said, "Like you don't knoooow, Peter." She poked him on the shoulder.

Indie said, "Well, if you didn't write it, than who did?" Scene knew what this meant. It meant detective work for her. She began looking around the office. After a few spins around, she finally saw a tiny written piece on the note. "Ooh! Maybe this means something!" She grabbed the note out of Indie's hand and took it to Idol's desk mirror. The letters when read normally were, "!yrthguaD yllautca si sihT !aH"

Scene read its mirror image, and to everyone's surprise, Scene exclaimed, **"DAUGHTRY! IT WAS DAUGHTRY!" **She pointed at the mirror image. Everyone looked at it and gasped in horror. Intern 2 turned to look at Indie. "See? I didn't write this note. Daughtry did. Can I have my job back? If not, I don't care. But either way, at least you'll know."

Indie was reluctant at first, but then Scene said, "Please, Indie? Do it... for me." Indie sighed before half-smiling and saying, "Welcome back, Intern 2."

* * *

"I can't believe **Daughtry **wrote that note about my sister!" Scene said, angrily. Indie stroked her hair and said, "I know." She looked to face him, and said, "Why did you hire Intern 2 again? You don't liiiike Intern 2oooooo!" He smiled at her and said, "Because I love you." Scene gasped. He had never told her that he loved her before!

She was so happy that she felt like everything inside of her was going to burst. She almost began to cry tears of joy. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let him go, ever. Scene kissed him suddenly, taking Indie by surprise. She knew that meant it, and she was so glad that he did that she wanted to... to... She didn't know what, she was too ecstatic to do anything!

"I... I love you, too, Indieeeee!" she said, happily before kissing him.

* * *

Meanwhile, British's family was leaving the office. "Well," his mother began. "I suppose we'll see you later then, Peter." British nodded and said, "Yes." Before his mother could walk out the door, he ran behind her and embraced her. "I love you, mum," he said, hugging her. Idol, who had went with British to say goodbye, teared up in the emotion of the gesture.

British's mother hugged back and said, "I love you, too." Then, she looked at Idol, who was smiling at them. She said, "And you, make sure Peter's okay, you hear that, love?" Idol nodded and said, "Don't worry. I will. I wouldn't let him get hurt for the world." British's eyes bulged out when Idol made the last statement. He didn't want her love! He wanted Emo's! Or... or did he anymore?

British's mother nodded and said, "Good." She let go of British, who let go of her, unwillingly. "Be a good bloke now, you hear me, Peter?" He nodded, beginning to cry a little. "Yes, mum," he said, walking back to Idol. He didn't care who it was from, he just needed someone's affections. "Goodbye, Mum," he said, grabbing Idol's hand and squeezing it tightly.

Idol was shocked by the gesture, yet so happy that she smiled before waving goodbye. "Take care now," his father said. British went through hugging and kissing every one of his family members and then went back to Idol and held her hand once more. She looked at British, whose tears had dried by then, and squeezed his hand a little harder.

They left, one by one, his mother going last. When they left, British sighed and turned to face Idol. "Thank you for being here with me, Idol..." She smiled and said, "You can call me Brittany, if you want to." He nodded and said "Thank you" again before pulling her into a hug. She was surprised by it at first, but she got used to it and hugged back after a while.

He said, "Promise me you'll be true to your word, Brittany." She looked up at him, confusedly. "What do you mean about 'my word', Peter?" He said, "Please... don't let me do anything stupid. Please. Make me a better person." She was still confused-looking when he lost all thoughts about Emo and suddenly replaced them with Idol. Wait... was it him doing this, or his emotions?

She nodded and said, "I promise." He smiled and pulled her into another hug.

* * *

**Next chapter should include Guess Guy and his OC, Techstep, and Emotern 2! :D**

**Thanks so much! WE DID IT! This is now my longest running story! :D**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Can you help me with this question by leaving your answers in your reviews?**

**_What should the pairing names for OC/Character pairings be?  
British/Idol: Bridol or Britdol?  
DJ/Hip-Hop: I have no ideas. HELP.  
Metal/Country: Mettry or Countral?_**

**Thanks so much guys! 29 people added this to their alerts! HOLY. SHIT.**

**:DDDDDDD**


	19. Chapter 17: Just Do It

**A/N: YAY thanks for reading guys! :D You don't know how happy I am to write this for you! :D**

**FionaTheNerd: Thanks, okay. Bridol, DJ-Hop, and Mettry. :)**

**Reflections of Twilight: Hey! Toby is an awesome raper! (YGS 20)  
Hmm. I am intrigued. I must listen to it.  
Okay, so more flowcharts. :)  
And YAY, TECHSTEP! Should be commencing in this chapter.  
P.S.: I respond to your backlash, and raise you three backlashes.  
Also, okay: 2 votes for Bridol, 1 for Countral, and HipJ. :)  
Ha, that would be awesome. "RESPOND. RESPOND. RESPOND."**

**pikaremo: Okay, 3 for Bridol, 2 for DJ-Hop(?), and 2 for Countral.**

**Username-not-taken: 4 for Bridol, 2 for Mettry, and 1 for Dip-Jop.  
Clever wordplay on Dip-Jop, I must say. :)**

**Maxbuscus: I ALWAYS reply! :D  
5 for Bridol (man, seems popular), 3 for Mettry, and J-Hop.  
**

**So, the winning names are: British/Idol = Bridol, Metal/Country = Mettry, and DJ/Hip-Hop = DJ-Hop.  
**

**This chapter will hopefully have lots and lots of Techstep, as well as maybe some DJ-Hop, Mettry, or maybe even the introduction of Guess Guy's OC! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Just Do It_

Dubstep, after witnessing the reunion of Intern 2 and Emo, as well as coming to terms about how he felt toward both Techno and Emo, was desperate to find Techno and convince her to dump her weirdo Japanese fiancee, Kyoto. He didn't care how much Techno protested, but... he needed to feel her lips on his again, and not have to be shot down by the thought of a damned diamond ring on her finger.

He left the office after following Techno, who had just clocked out, and trailed not far behind her. She, on the other hand, in a desperate attempt to try and elude his affections, just kept speeding up until she had reached about 5 miles over the speed limit, but every time she sped up, Dubstep followed her. He just had to know that he was hers. Forever.

Finally, they reached Techno and Kyoto's house, and Techno ran into the house as if a masked murderer were on the loose and had been chasing her. Dubstep followed close behind. They both knew that Dubstep was faster than she was. He opened the door to find Techno standing in the middle of the living room, holding Kyoto's hand. He had to look away for a while before finally enabling himself to bear the sight.

**"Hey!"** Kyoto said, pointing at Dubstep with his free hand. "Why are you following my fiancee?" Kyoto was angry with Dubstep, and the feeling was more than mutual. "I'm her best friend. I want to talk to her," he began, before Techno exclaimed, "**Ex-**best friend! You got involved with Emo, and that was totally** un-P.L.U.R.,** Dubstep!" He sighed and shook his head.

"You don't understand. She and Intern 2 had already broken up, and she kissed **me **first! Besides, I know that she's better off with Intern 2, and I don't want to mess that up further. But I want us to be friends again, Kandi," he said, using her actual name. Techno was stunned at the sincerity in Dubstep's voice. "Please, let me explain." Techno sighed before nodding and following Dubstep into a different room.

"What do you want to talk about, Dubstep?" she said, concerned. He didn't let her speak anymore, kissing her, almost in the exact same manner he had surprise-kissed her before. Kyoto had no idea, whatsoever. Dubstep wanted it that way. Techno pulled Dubstep away from her, saying, "You **know** I'm with Kyoto now, Dubstep!"

Dubstep said, smiling, **"I don't care!" **He grabbed her by her hands and held them as he said, "I love you. Nothing will change that. And I know you love me, too, Kandi. Please. Tell Kyoto to get lost." Techno hesitatingly said, "But, you know I love him, too..." Dubstep repeated, "I don't care. Just..." He sighed before saying, "Please... Just do it."

Techno sighed and walked out of the room. When Dubstep entered, Techno and Kyoto were fighting. "What the hell were you doing in there, Kandi?" asked Kyoto, who was skeptical of his fiancee due to the looks of things. "I... I was just talking to Dubstep, I don't see what's wrong with that!" she exclaimed back. "I don't trust him!" Techno sighed and said, "If you don't trust my best friend, you don't trust me."

Dubstep was concerned about hurting Techno's feelings, but yet he wanted to be with her so badly that the anguish he saw on Kyoto's face as the conversation furthered melted away. Finally, Techno said, "I'm so sorry, Kyoto, but... I don't think we were meant to get married." Kyoto's pain turned to rage as he turned to Dubstep. **"You did this," **he said, angrily. Techno turned to Dubstep and said, truthfully, "No, Kyoto. **I **did this. For my own happiness."

And with that, Techno went into the room she and Kyoto had once shared and packed everything in one suitcase, taking it with her, holding Dubstep's hand in hers as they walked out of the house, leaving Kyoto to cry and scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metal was with Tina and Rayna. After spending lots of time with Country... (well, not necessarily, she sort of **forced **herself upon him) well, to be quite frank, he liked Country a little. He could never say anything to Tina and Rayna though. So instead, he said, "Um, honey, I forgot to edit the last News episode, I need to head back to the office."

Tina smiled and said, "Why of **course,** Alexander, honey!" Metal sighed and said, "Alex. My name is Alex." Tina shrugged and Metal left the house and drove to MyMusic. To be honest, he might have actually forgotten to edit it, probably because a sugary-sweet Southern drawl was blabbing on and on in his ear as he was trying to work. But man, would work suck more if she hadn't been there to annoy him.

He hoped she would be there, hoped and prayed. And when he got there, Country was the first person to greet him. "Well, my my, howdy there, Metal!" she said, putting on a thick drawl as she spoke. Metal grabbed her by the waist and said, **"Thank you!" **Country looked confused by Metal, and said, "Hmm, you're more excited than a junebug on a hot summer night!" Metal nodded.

"Life with Tina and Rayna is boring. I need to listen to you annoy me!" Country looked offended and said, "Why, I'm appalled!" Metal nodded again and said, "Yes! Please! I need more drawl!" Country sighed and said, "Hun, you must be sick in the head." Metal shook his head no, and said, "I can't get enough of your stupid accent!" Country was even more offended, and that's when Metal kissed her.

The only thing that was going through his head was how badly Tina was going to react once she knew what was happening.

* * *

Guess Guy had been tweeting Q & A stuff all day from the comfort of the bottom of the stairs leading to the bottom of the MyMusic office, and finally, he was done. All of a sudden, he heard a loud screeching noise. **"Hellllllllllllllp!" **it exclaimed, piercing his eardrums. He didn't hesitate to look around. It was coming from the rat cellar. It sounded... like a **woman.**

"Don't worry!" he exclaimed in reply. "I'll save you!" He ran into the cellar, kicking away all of the rats that tried to nibble at him. He found her in a corner, and she was covered with bite marks. "Who... who are you?" she asked him, scared. "Guess," he began. "Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess." She laughed awkwardly a little and she said, "You're the bodyguard here. I used to work here. I was..."

She began to shake a little. He sat next to her, and she said, "I don't remember **who **I am anymore..." Guess Guy looked at her and noticed features he remembered. This was an old worker who had been found to be a poser. He finally knew. "You're... you're Indie's ex-girlfriend, from when the MyMusic office was just starting! You're..." He gasped a little.

"You're Grunge!" She looked stunned. "Really? You remembered that I represented Grunge? Because the last I knew, no one remembered me." Guess Guy said, "It was a lucky guess." She grinned and said, "Guess Guy. I remember you." Grunge nodded and said, "Oh yeah! Back before they called me a poser, you were the one who would always stick up for me!"

Guess Guy nodded. "Yes, because I knew you weren't a poser." She smiled for what seemed like the first time ever and said, "So, what's going on up there?" She pointed above them, and he knew that she meant what was happening in the main MyMusic office. "I don't know. I haven't been up there since they hired a new intern." Grunge sighed and said, "Can you help me get out of here?"

Guess Guy hesitated. She rolled her eyes and said, "Respond! Respond. Respond. Respond. Respond..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I love writing this for you guys!**

**What couple should be the next focus? Emotern 2, Techstep, Scindie, Guess Guy/Grunge, Mettry, Bridol, or DJ-Hop?**

**Also, what should the pairing name of Guess Guy/Grunge be? I have no ideas!**

**Thanks for reading! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! :DDD**


End file.
